Noches parisinas
by Ramib89
Summary: Kari se dispone a viajar a la ciudad de París con la intención de aprender todo lo posible relacionado al arte y la belleza, pero tal vez termine encontrando más de lo que esperaba.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo** 1

Eran las 7 de la mañana en el aeropuerto de Tokio y a pesar de ser tan temprano el lugar estaba lleno de gente, parecía que sin importar el horario la gente entraba y salía -Su atención por favor, última llamada a los pasajeros con destino a París, el vuelo saldrá en 10 minutos, les aconsejamos ir abordando lo más pronto posible- dijo la voz del megáfono.

-Ya es hora de partir Kari- dijo una mujer a una joven de pelo castaño.

-Aún no puedo creer que pasarás un semestre en Francia, estamos orgullosos de ti hermanita, no olvides hablarles de mi a tus compañeras- dijo un chico alto guiñándole el ojo.

-Sigue soñando Tai, lo primero que haré es advertirles que se mantengan bien lejos de mi hermano- respondió ella riendose.

-Cuidate mucho hija, espero que esta sea una experiencia positiva, aprende todo lo que puedas y disfruta de la belleza del lugar y ten cuidado con los jóvenes de allí-

-¡Papá! Ya estoy algo grandecita para que me estés sobreprotegiendo, pero gracias por preocuparte- dijo mientras lo abrazaba a él y al resto de su familia.

-No le hagas caso a tu padre, escuché que los europeos son una preciosidad tú aprovecha, después de todo estás soltera- le susurró su madre mientras le daba una sonrisa cómplice.

Una vez que pasó por seguridad y vieron que todo estaba en orden la dejaron abordar al avión, la asistente de vuelo le pidió su boleto y luego de verlo la acompañó hacia donde debía sentarse -Aquí está su lugar- dijo la mujer.

-Gracias por todo-

Mientras veia a la gente de abajo hacerle señas al piloto indicando que ya podían despegar, estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos hasta que escuchó que a alguien gritar -¡Espere! Faltaba yo, lamento la demora- dijo alguien adelante.

-Tuvo suerte, estábamos a punto de despegar sin usted-

-Lo sé, creáme que no volver a ocurrir, gracias por esperar- dijo el extraño y se dirigió a buscar su asiento mientras cargaba una mochila, Kari no pudo evitar notar al sujeto, era alto, con cabello rubio y ojos azules bien grandes. El desconocido siguió caminando hasta detenerse hasta donde estaba ella y se sentó a su lado.

-Justo a tiempo, por un momento pensé que no llegaría- dijo mientras se acomodaba en el asiento y le sonreía.

-Tal vez deberías levantarte más temprano así no estarías corriendo de un lado a otro- respondió ella al mismo tiempo que le correspondía el gesto.

-Suelo ser puntual, es sólo que me tocó viajar el mismo día en que mi auto está en el taller mecánico y el tráfico tampoco estuvo de mi lado-

Luego de escuchar las indicaciones del capitán y que se abrocharan los cinturones de seguridad, el avión empezó a moverse y a vibrar con fuerza, cosa que puso bastante nerviosa a Kari, quien tenía las uñas clavadas en el apoya brazos y parecía a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico -¿Primera vez en avión?- preguntó él.

-¿Tanto se me nota?-

-Un poco, solo relájate, mira eso que sientes es el hermoso sonido de los motores poniéndose en marcha, ahora el avión está tomando altura y... oh oh, creo que hubo una pequeña falla-

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo ella casi gritando y el sujeto empezó a carcajearse.

-¿Quieres matarme de un susto?-

-Lo siento no pude evitarlo, mi hermano solía hacerme esa broma cuando éramos chicos, supongo que ahora me estoy desquitando-

-Pues déjame decirte que esa broma no tiene nada de gracia- dijo ella algo enojada.

-Pensé que tenías sentido del humor, supongo que me equivoqué-

-Pues para tu información tengo mucho sentido del humor, es solo que la idea de que el avión se estrelle y volemos en mil pedazos no me causa tanta risa que digamos, además ni siquiera me conoces, así que no puedes saber cómo es mi personalidad-

-Si, puede ser. Mira nada más, que alto que estamos- dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la ventana, Kari se dio vuelta y vio nada más que el cielo, algunas nubes y la ciudad desde una altura de miles de metros -¿Una vista preciosa no? Dísculpáme un momento con tantos contratiempos no tuve tiempo de ir al servicio- y se levantó de su asiento.

Kari se quedó pensando en lo que el sujeto le había dicho, era un hombre raro, pero de alguna forma había hecho que se le olvidase que tenía miedo y tenía razón en algo: la imagen que se veía desde la ventana era hermosa, se lamentó no haber llevado su cámara en mano en lugar de ponerla en su valija, unos minutos después su acompañante estaba de vuelta.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Acabas de hacer una, pero adelante-

-Lo que dijiste hace un rato acerca de mi sentido del humor ¿Lo dijiste en serio o sólo intentabas distraerme para que no tenga miedo?-

-Intentaba aliviar tus nervios, no eres la primera que tiene pánico a volar que se sienta a mi lado, la última vez mi acompañante estaba tan nervioso y asustado que, bueno, digamos que la cosa no terminó muy bien- dijo agarrandose la garganta y sacando la lengua.

-O sea que sólo intentabas evitar un segundo "bautismo", no es que te preocuparas por mi bienestar-

-Pueden ser ambas cosas no precisamente son excluyentes. Pör cierto mi nombre es Takeru Takaishi pero todos me dicen T.K.- dijo sonriendo y estrechándole su mano.

-Mucho gusto el mío es Hikari Yagami, pero me dicen Kari-

-¿Qué te trae a París?-

-Estudio fotografía, arte y diseño, la universidad me otorgó una beca que incluía un pasaje y estadía además me dieron una lista de lugares recomendados para que visite-

-Pues hiciste bien, no hay nada como un viaje a París para inspirarse, no hay mejor arte que allí, puedes empezar con el museo de Orsay se encuentra en una antigua estación de tren y está dedicado al arte del siglo XIX, si tienes ganas de arte moderno ve al Centro Pompidou y para culminar tienes el Louvre, la cúspide del arte y la belleza en toda la historia del mundo-

-Vaya sabes mucho sobre el tema-

-Conozco bien la ciudad. He estado en Inglaterra, Hollanda y otros lados, pero éste es mi lugar preferido, no sé si es una locura mía pero París tiene algo que me hechiza, una vez que estás allí sientes que todos tus problemas desaparecen-

-Veo que eres un hombre de mundo-

-Con mis amigos estuvimos mucho tiempo ahorrando y juramos que cuando termináramos nuestros estudios haríamos un viaje por Europa-

-Ya veo ¿A qué te dedicas?-

-Me gradué con una licenciatura en economía y finanzas y el año que viene entraré a trabajar en la empresa familiar ¿En qué año estás?-

-Es mi último, tuve mucha suerte de conseguir este viaje, espero poder aprender mucho y ver todo lo que puede ofrecerme la ciudad-

-En ese caso brindemos por un año de nuevas experiencias, oportunidades y belleza- dijo sacando una pequeña botellita de Cogñac de su bolsillo.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- preguntó ella extrañada ya que en teoría uno no puede subir con alcohol.

-Usé mis encantos para distraer a una de las azafatas y en cuanto tuve oportunidad me tomé la libertad de agarrar un pequeño "souvenir" del viaje-

-Querrás decir que robaste esa botella-

-Vamos, tampoco robé un banco a mano armada, además una cosa que debes saber acerca de los franceses es que adoran el vino y el cogñac casi tanto como besar- dijo él sonriendo. Kari no sabía si lo decía en serio o le estaba tomando el pelo de nuevo y cuando le ofreció ella negó con la cabeza y él se la tomó de un sorbo.

-Bien, ahora a dormir, hubieras aceptado el trago, es más efectivo que las píldoras, buenas noches-

-Es de día- dijo ella.

-No para mí- respondió él y se puso un antifaz oscuro para que la luz no lo molestara y se dispuso a dormir. Kari lo observó un momento y se dio cuenta que tal vez debería haber aceptado el trago, el viaje era largo y como no tenía mucho que hacer cerró los ojos e intentó dormir también.

* * *

**Primer capítulo de esta historia, hacía rato que quería escribir un fic de esta encantadora pareja, pero ambientada en un mundo sin digimons ni nada por el estilo, sino que lo verdaderamente mágico fuera la historia en sí y la relación que va surgiendo con el tiempo entre ambos.**

**Saludos, espero reviews porfi! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo** **2**

-Su atención pasajeros en quince minutos llegaremos a destino, se sugiere colocarse el cinturón de seguridad, gracias por elegir nuestra empresa, esperamos que hayan disfrutado del vuelo- se escuchó decir por los megáfonos del avión.

-¡Por fin llegamos! El viaje fue más largo de lo que creí que sería- dijo Kari.

-Eso es porque no estás acostumbrada a viajar y probablemente tu cintura y la parte trasera de tus piernas sufren por eso- respondió T.K.

-Discúlpeme su majestad, no todos podemos darnos el lujo de viajar en avión, vayamos haciendo la fila para bajar sino seremos los últimos-

-¿Y eso tiene algo de malo?-

-Quiero bajar de una vez, es todo-

-Entiendo, estás ansiosa por recorrer la ciudad, no te preocupes tendrás tiempo de ver todo ¿Por cierto dónde te hospedarás?- preguntó mientras estaban buscando sus valijas.

-Aún no lo sé, tiene que venir a recogerme una de las chicas de orientación y me llevará a la casa donde yo y otras chicas conviviremos juntas-

-Una casa llena de chicas mmm ¿Un sueño o pesadilla?- bromeó él.

-Mira, ahí vinieron a buscarme- dijo señalando a una chica que tenía un cartel que decía "Hikari Kamiya".

-Buena suerte con tus estudios, me dio gusto conocerte Kari. Éste es mi número, si tienes aguna duda sobre la ciudad o quieres ir a tomar un café, llámame. Cuídate- y le dio un papel mientras le sonreía y se dirigió hacia la salida del aeropuerto mientras llevaba sus valijas. Kari había agarrado el papel sin saber bien por qué lo había hecho, después de todo el sujeto era un desconocido y además estaba en una ciudad en la que no conocía a nadie todavía, decidió guardar el papel en su bolsillo mientras iba en dirección a la chica con el cartel.

-Hola soy Hikari Kamiya, pero todos me dicen Kari, gracias por venir a recogerme- dijo mientras le hacía una reverencia.

-Hola, soy Yolei Inou, no seas tan formal aquí somos más cordiales- y le dio un beso en cada mejilla -Bienvenida a París la ciudad del encanto, el arte y, por supuesto, el amor- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Eso me han dicho, espero poder conocer esta ciudad de cabo a rabo, estoy lista ¿Vamos?- y la siguió hacia afuera donde un auto las estaba esperando. El chofer la ayudó a poner sus valijas en el maletero, eran muchas pero afortunadamente el auto era grande y calzaron justo, una vez dentro del auto las llevó a su destino. Cuando llegaron a la casa los ojos de Kari se abrieron enormemente: era gigantesca, tenía una un jardín delantero precioso, una piscina en la parte de atrás y era obvio que era tenía varias habitaciones.

-Bienvenida a París chica- dijo Yolei dándole un pequeño golpe con el codo.

* * *

T.K. estaba fuera del aeropuerto, esperando impacientemente mientras consultaba la hora en su reloj a cada rato, cuando vio un auto que se estacionó donde él estaba parado y vio al conductor bajarse esbozó una sonrisa mientras resopló.

-Lo sé, lo sé, me atrasé un poco lo siento- dijo el sujeto.

-Por lo visto la impuntualidad es genética, me da gusto verte Matt- respondió mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo.

-Ha pasado tiempo hermanito, pensamos que llegarías ayer-

-El vuelo fue pospuesto para el día siguiente y por ende mi llegada también, por cierto, lindo auto-

-¿Te gusta? Lo compré hace una semana, todavía me cuesta creer que es mío. Salió caro, pero valió la pena- dijo mientras ayudaba a su hermano a cargar las valijas.

-¿Cómo están mamá y la abuela?- preguntó T.K.

-Como se esperaba, tú sabes lo cercanos que eran el abuelo y mamá, el viejo estaba algo loco pero a todos nos caía bien ¿Recuerdas la visita al palacio de Versalles?-

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? Nos hizo dar un paseo completo mientras nos contaba la historia de cómo fue construido, por un momento creí que se colocaría una armadura de caballero- dijo sonriendo

-El funeral será dentro de unas horas, sugiero que descanses un poco y te des una buena ducha. Tienes cara de haber dormido poco-

-Me cuesta dormir en los aviones, además conocí a alguien durante el vuelo-

-Ya veo ¿Quién es la siguiente víctima que cayó en tu telaraña?- comentó su hermano mientras reía.

-¿Por qué siempre asumes lo peor de mí? ¿No crees que sea capaz de estar con una sola mujer?- y al ver que su hermano iba a decir algo lo interrumpió -Olvídalo, mejor me quedo con la duda-

-Admítelo siempre has tenido suerte con las mujeres, te enseñé bien, demasiado diría yo. Ahora no puedes dejar el hábito-

-No todos tenemos la suerte de conocer a una chica especial como te sucedió a ti con Sora-

-Ya llegará esa chica hermanito, ten fe. Dime la verdad ¿Aún piensas en ella?- ante esa pregunta T.K. suspiró.

-A veces lo hago, todavía me cuesta un poco, pero ya no estoy tan dolido como antes-

-Sè lo que ella significaba para tí, me alegra que lo vayas superando. Algo me dice que no tardarás en tener suerte, el año recièn comienza y estamos en París, las oportunidades de conocer a alguien especial se duplican aquí-

-Cruzarè los dedos- respondió èl. Una vez que llegaron a la casa los estaba esperando una mujer de mediana edad, cuando llegaron los abrazó a ambos, en especial a T.K., al cual parecía que no había visto en mucho tiempo.

-Hola mamá, lamento llegar tarde, el vuelo tuvo retrasos, además Matt tardó en buscarme- la mujer rió.

-Como cuando eran niños, siempre echándose la culpa entre ustedes-

-Algunas cosas nunca cambian-

-¿Cómo está tu padre?-

-Como siempre: con un cigarrillo pegado a la mano y trabajando como loco- respondió con una sonrisa -¿Dónde está la abuela?-

-Está en el jardín como suele hacerlo siempre, creo que una parte de ella cree que si sigue la rutina de siempre, en cualquier momento aparecerá el abuelo con una botella de vino mientras pone la música que tanto les gustaba-

-Irè a verla- Fue al jardín y allí estaba ella, cuidando de sus flores como si fueran sus pequeños, cuando la vio se puso contento y tambièn triste al pensar en la situación que debía estar pasando su abuela.

-T.K., cielos que grande estás. Ven aquí y dale un abrazo a tu abuela- y lo rodeó con sus enormes brazos como cuando era un niño.

-Lamento mucho haber tardado en llegar-

-No te preocupes, lo importante es que estás aquí-

-Me sorprende verte aquí en el jardín-

-Mis flores me necesitaban, tu madre y tu hermano creen que debería estar adentro, piensan que aún no asumo la muerte de mi marido, pero sè bien que no volverá. A èl le hubiera gustado que sigamos haciendo lo que disfrutamos, èl amaba la vida, tenía tanta pasión y alegría que incluso en un día horrible sabía como animarme y hacerme reír-

-Era un hombre especial sin duda-

-Ve a darte una ducha rápida y ven a mi habitación, hay algo que quiero mostarte- T.K. le hizo caso sin saber que se traía entre manos, una vez que terminó se puso ropa informal y fue hacia la habitación. Ella estaba vestida con un vestido azul, algo que le llamó la atención ya que al ser un funeral todos estarían de negro. Su abuela había dejado un traje arriba de la cama.

-Póntelo, estoy casi segura que es de tu talla- al cabo de unos minutos estaba totalmente cambiado se miró al espejo y no pudo evitar sentir que ese traje estaba hecho para èl.

-Era de tu abuelo, lo tenía puesto la noche que lo conocí, era una fiesta de gala, el vestido que tengo puesto es una copia del que usè aquella vez, sólo que un poquito más grande -dijo mientras se frotaba el estómago- Mi familia solía llevarme a esos eventos pero me aburría mucho, èl estaba allí, tan apuesto y elegante, todavía recuerdo como era de joven y puedo jurarte que ustedes dos son idènticos. El parecido genètico a veces se salta una generación, Matt es un buen chico pero creo que salió más parecido a tu padre, en cambio tú eres realmente el nieto de èl. La misma cara, los mismos ojos y estoy seguro que las chicas suspiran cuando pasas cerca de ellas, su espíritu sigue vivo en ti y eso me llena de alegría- dijo mientras una pequeña lágrima bajaba por su rostro, T.K. sólo sonrió.

-¿Me acompaña señorita?- dijo ofrecièndole su brazo como si fueran dos jóvenes que se dirigían a un baile.

-Eso tambièn lo heredaste de èl, caballeroso hasta el final- y ambos salieron de la habitación dispuestos a darle un último adiós a ese ser querido.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo al que le puse mucho empeño, un abrazo para mis lectores ;)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Kari estaba preparando el desayuno, ya que iba a estar hospedándose en una casa ajena lo mínimo que podía hacer era ayudar con los quehaceres del hogar y preparar la comida más importante del día era una forma de hacerlo.

-Mmm esto está delicioso Kari- dijo Yolei.

-No es nada, suelo cocinar seguido en mi casa- dijo mientras terminaba de preparar el resto de la comida -¿Dónde están las otras chicas?-

-Mimí suele levantarse algo tarde porque tiene turno nocturno y Sora casi nunca está en la casa-

-Espero poder conocerlas alguna vez-

-No te preocupes por lo general suelen estar más desocupadas a partir del jueves o viernes, estoy seguro que se llevarán bien- y mientras desayunaban escucharon el ruido de la puerta.

-¿Cómo están mis pequeñas?- dijo la chica al entrar a la sala, quien Kari supuso que debía ser Sora, era alta, con cuerpo de atleta y cabello pelirrojo.

-Desayunando, debes probar esto, por cierto ella es Kari, Kari ella es Sora-

-Hola, es un placer conocerte, Yolei me ha hablado mucho de ti- dijo haciendo una reverencia igual que cuando conoció a la otra chica.

-Yolei también me habló de ti, no debes ser tan formal, aquí nos saludamos de otra forma- y le dio un beso en cada mejilla.

-Supongo que deberé acostumbrarme a ese saludo- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Mimí aún duerme? A veces pienso que se tomó en serio lo de "La bella durmiente"-

-No seas tan mala, sabes que trabaja hasta tarde en la cafetería de la universidad, además es una de las mejores artistas que hay-

-¿Tu también pintas Sora?- preguntó Kari.

-Para nada, tengo muy poca mano para las artes, la razón por la que estoy aquí es porque mi novio convenció a los jefes de darme un puesto en el área de administración. Al principio estaba algo nerviosa, pero resulta que se me da muy bien agendar los horarios y concertar eventos-

-La familia de su novio fue una de las fundadoras de la Universidad, además son dueños de casi la mayor parte. Tú sí que eliges bien Sora- comentó Yoeli guiñándole un ojo.

-No seas mal pensada, cuando conocí a Matt no tenía idea de quien era él o su familia, él estaba en el anfiteatro practicando con su banda. Apenas lo vi arriba del escenario me cautivó, tiene una voz increíble. No son muy conocidos en Estados Unidos o de donde tú vienes Kari, pero en Europa tienen muy buena fama, siempre que realizan un concierto, el lugar donde tocan queda repleto-

-Ya veo ¿Y cómo hiciste para acercarte a él?-

-A decir verdad él fue quien se acercó a mí, yo estaba caminando por la calle, me distraje un momento y de no ser por la intervención de Matt me hubiera atropellado un auto. Me empujó lejos del vehículo y terminamos los dos en suelo, fue uno de esos momentos que parecen eternos- dijo la chica suspirando.

-¡Qué romántico!- dijo Kari mientras Yolei apuntaba con su dedo índice hacia su boca fingiendo asco.

-Tú sólo estás celosa porque aún no conociste a tu chico especial-

-Y tampoco me interesa hacerlo, estoy muy bien así como estoy ahora-

-Se nota, será mejor que se apuren o llegarán tarde, Kari aún tienes que pasar por orientación antes de ir a cursar. No olvides llevar tus papeles junto con tus cosas-

-Lo tengo todo a mano- dijo señalando un portafolio.

-¡Genial! Tengo clases de tenis y luego iré a trabajar. Las veo más tarde, que tengan un buen comienzo- y se fue mientras llevaba un pedazo de lo que Kari preparó para ir comiendólo en el camino.

* * *

Mientras T.K. se duchaba aún no podía dejar de pensar en la muerte de su abuelo, se lamentaba mucho no haber podido pasar más tiempo con él mientras aún podía, desgraciadamente ya era tarde para lamentaciones, el pasado ya pasó y no puede deshacerse. Pero lo bueno del futuro es que es incierto y está lleno de posibilidades.

-T.K. el abogado está aquí no te demores mucho- dijo su hermano.

-Bajo en un momento- respondió él. Una vez que terminó y se cambió fue hacia donde estaba el resto de su familia, quienes estaban sentados en la sala de estar junto a un hombre bastante mayor.

-Bien ya estamos todos, primero que nada déjenme decirles lo mucho que siento su pérdida. Tu abuelo no sólo era uno de mis clientes, era un amigo de toda la vida, nos conocimos hace tantos años, antes de que empezara a salirnos acné y a gustarnos las mujeres- bromeó el hombre -En fin, según lo acordado, tanto la casa como las acciones de la universidad que tu abuelo tenía pasan a nombre de tu abuela y tu madre. La casa de campo está a nombre de Matt y T.K. y el resto de los bienes serán donados a beneficencia- dijo el abogado.

-Ya veo, mi abuelo era un hombre muy generoso- respondió T.K. con orgullo.

-Eso puedes apostarlo. También les dejó esto- dijo mientras les entregaba un sobre individual a cada uno -El contenido de esos sobres es distinto para cada uno y debe quedar solamente entre él y la persona a la que está dirigida. Fue una de las últimas cosas que me encargó-

-Entendemos y aceptamos los términos- respondió su abuela.

Una vez que el hombre se retiró, la familia quedó en silencio durante unos momentos hasta que su madre se retiró llevando consigo el sobre y su abuela hizo lo mismo, Matt se guardó el suyo en su chaqueta y dijo que lo leería en su departamento cuando esté más tranquilo, se despidió de su hermano dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro y lo dejó solo. Si bien se moría de ganas de leerlo sentía que no era el lugar adecuado, asi que tomó su abrigo, dejó una nota arriba de la mesa y se fue de allí.  
Mientras caminaba por la calle estaba pensando en un lugar donde podría leer la carta que le dejó su abuelo, sin darse cuenta, terminó llegando a la Universidad a la que su abuelo le dedicó gran parte de su tiempo y dinero, como era algo tarde no había casi nadie por allí, asi que se sentó debajo de un árbol, abrió el sobre y empezó a leer su contenido:

_T.K. : Cuando estés leyendo yo habré pasado a mejor vida (eso si el Jefe de arriba pasa por alto algunas de mis transgresiones). Sé que la muerte de un familiar nunca es algo fácil de aceptar, pero es algo completamente natural y tarde o temprano a todos nos toca la hora de irnos. No tengo nada que lamentar, tuve una infancia feliz, logré que la mujer más hermosa de París se casara conmigo y me dio una bella hija y dos nietos a los que amo con toda mi alma. Hay algo que debo pedirte, sé que nunca te interesó mucho los negocios que yo realizaba y que tu verdadera vocación estaba en los libros en lugar del arte, pero dejé instrucciones para que te nombraran mi sucesor, al tener mas del 65% de las acciones de la Universidad tenía ese derecho. No estoy pidiendo que dejes de hacer lo que te gusta, simplemente quiero que experimentes la sensación de ser parte de algo que yo disfrutaba muchísimo, sólo sera por un semestre luego podrás optar por seguir en el puesto o hacer otra cosa._  
_Por favor cuida mucho de tu abuela y de tu madre, Matt y tú ahora son los hombres de la casa. Entiendo que aún te duele pensar en la chica que no está, pero créeme que esa herida no durará para siempre y algún dia conocerás a una mujer especial como me pasó a mí con tu abuela y a Matt con su novia, esa chica Sora es increíble y me gustaría que te pase algo como eso a ti también. Sé que está mal que diga esto pero siempre fuiste mi preferido, desde el momento en que naciste hasta el día de mi partida, no me mal interpretes, quiero a Matt muchísimo, pero el que siempre tuvo facilidad para sacarme una sonrisa fuiste tú, estoy orgulloso de tí y siempre estaré contigo aunque no puedas verme._

_Con todo mi afecto_:

_Tu abuelo (también conocido como "el viejo loco")_

T.K. no pudo evitar llorar luego de leer la carta. Estaba triste porque su abuelo se haya ido pero al mismo tiempo contento al saber lo feliz que había sido mientras vivió y decidió honrar su memoria cumpliendo sus últimos deseos -Lo haré por tí abuelo, espero que puedas verme desde allá arriba. Haré todo lo posible para estar a la altura. Te quiero mucho- dijo para sí mismo, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4  
**

T.K. estaba preparándose para su primer día de trabajo y estaba algo nervioso. Ya había tenido otros trabajos antes, pero éste era de una categoría mucho más elevada, por no mencionar el hecho de que suceder a su abuelo no sería nada sencillo, el hombre había dejado un vacío bastante grande, ya sea en el ambiente laboral como en el familiar. Estaba terminando de vestirse cuando su madre entró a su habitación y se quedó sorprendida al verlo-

-Vaya, estás muy elegante-

-Es raro ¿Verdad? De niño odiaba usar trajes, incluso después de tantos años aún siento la corbata alrededor de mi cuello como si fuera una cuerda- bromeó él.

-No tienes que hacer esto T.K.-

-Lo sé, es algo que quiero hacer, además sería bueno para mi currículum el hecho de haber estado ayudando a dirigir una Universidad-

-No dejes que te intimiden y recuerda: siempre mantén la frente en alto-

-Es una universidad no una prisión mamá-

-Creéme, pronto verás que no estoy tan equivocada-

-Deja de asustar al chico o nunca querrá salir de la casa, ten un buen día T.K.- dijo su abuela antes de salir de su habitación junto con su madre-

Una vez que terminó de desayunar vio que su abuela le había dejado unas llaves arriba de la mesa con una nota que decía _"Ni un rasguño"_, al verlas no pudo evitar sonreír y una oleada de recuerdos vino a su mente

_FLASHBACK_

_-Vaya que bonita moto abuelo- dijo T.K. mientras ayudaba a su abuelo a sacar unas cosas viejas del garage._

_-¿Te gusta? Es uno de mis bienes mas preciados, la compré cuando tenía mas o menos tu edad, mi padre casi me da una tremenda paliza por haber gastado todos mis ahorros en ella. Pero bueno, Susan valió la pena-_

_-¿Susan?- dijo riéndose._

_-Todo miembro de la familia debe tener un nombre, en especial una dama tan hermosa como ella- dijo acariciándola- No le digas a tu abuela lo que acabo de decir, es muy celosa-_

_-¿Me dejarás manejarla algún día?- preguntó su nieto con entusiasmo._

_-¿Dejar que un adolescente sin licencia y con las hormonas al máximo de su capacidad maneje a mi preciada Susan? Claro, no veo por qué no, ya estoy algo viejo para montarla y ella necesita a un hombre joven y enérgico que la haga feliz- y entre los dos la sacaron afuera._

_-Recuerda, es como andar en bicicleta, sólo que ésta es más pesada, más veloz y mucho más difícil de manejar, pero estoy seguro que podrás con ella- y luego de pisar el pedal, el motor hizo un enorme ruido indicando que estaba encendida._

_-Nunca me canso de oír ese sonido- dijo su abuelo- A esta hora no hay mucho tráfico, asi que aprovecha para dar una vuelta por la ciudad, pero no estés fuera mucho tiempo o tu abuela y tu madre me matarán- y el joven T.K. salió manejando la moto de su abuelo con una alegría y euforia que nunca había sentido antes.  
FIN FLASHBACK  
_

Tomó las llaves y se dirigió hacia el garage y cuando la puerta se elevó, dejó ver a una motocicleta de color rojo sangre, con asiento de cuero y unas ruedas enormes -¿Qué me dices Susan? ¿Lista para dar una vuelta?- preguntó al objeto como si éste pudiera constestarle y luego de colocar la llave y escuchar el ronroneo esbozó una sonrisa -Supuse que dirías eso preciosa-

* * *

Kari estaba tomando apuntes mientras el profesor hablaba del arte en la antigua Europa. Luego tuvo clases de diseño, si bien estaba nerviosa por ser una de las primeras clases, siempre tuvo facilidad en esa materia, al entrar al aula esperaba encontrarse con algún hombre de edad avanzada o alguna mujer con una boina, pero en lugar de eso se encontró con un profesor el cual no debía tener más de treinta, era alto, pelo castaño y ojos de color avellana, usaba lentes los cuales lo hacían más atractivo. El hombre les había encargado que diseñaran lo primero que se les ocurra ya que que según él, al ver el trabajo de sus alumnos servía para conocerlos mejor.

-Un diseño bastante original señorita Kamiya- dijo el profesor, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el cumplido.

-Es difícil no ponerse nerviosa delante suyo ¿Verdad?- le susurró Yolei -No te preocupes, ya te acostumbrarás "señorita Kamiya"-

Al salir de clase decidieron comer algo en el bar de la universidad, cuando entraron Yolei se sorprendió al ver quien atendía el lugar -¿Mimí? ¿Qué haces aquí? Pense que trabajabas de noche-

-Decidí cambiar de horario, Alex se encargará del turno nocturno, serás más cómodo para ambos, además podré cursar más materias-

-Ya veo, olvidé presentarlas, Mimí ella es Kari, la chica que está viviendo con nosotros, Kari ella es mimí, la ex-bella durmiente- bromeó la chica.

-Hola, es un gusto conocerte- le dijo la chica estrechándole la mano con fuerza mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

-Igualmente, espero que podamos ser buenas amigas- le respondió ella. Yolei había pedido un sándwich de pollo con papas, como no tenía mucha hambre simplemente pidió una ensalada de frutas, cuando buscó dinero para pagarle a la chica de la caja, se le cayó un papel del bolsillo.

-Se te cayó algo Kari- dijo su amiga y cuando lo recogió supo que era: el número de teléfono del chico que había conocido en el avión.

-Por la cara que pusiste ese papel tiene algo importante ¿Qué es?-

-Nada, es el número de alguien que conocí en el vuelo-

-¿Y por qué no lo has llamado aún? ¿Es feo?-

-No nada de eso, a decir verdad era bastante atractivo-

-¿Entonces era un pesado o un tonto?-

-Tampoco, es que no soy de hacer este tipo de cosas, llamar a un desconocido, siento que no va conmigo- dijo ella.

-Vamos Kari, estás en otro país, además de estudiar deberías aprovechar y probar cosas nuevas y no me refiero sólo a la comida local- respondió ella mientras le hacía una sonrisa pícara.

-Eres terrible Yolei-

-Tal vez, pero si un chico medianamente guapo me diera su número, tendría el coraje de llamarlo. No pensé que fueras una chica temerosa-

-Ya verás que no soy ninguna cobarde, mira ¡Lo llamaré ahora mismo!- dijo ella y empezó a marcar el número en su celular.

* * *

T.K. estaba terminando de estacionar su moto. Mientras entraba al edificio se percató de que un par de miradas se posaron sobre él, al parecer ya habían sido avisados acerca de su presencia en ese lugar -Ah, señor Takaishi buenos días, mi nombre es Franchesco Smith y seré su secretario personal- dijo un hombre de traje, T.K. le estrechó su mano.

-Un gusto conocerlo señor Smith, para ser sincero no sé bien que es lo que hago aquí o cual será mi rol en todo esto, pero trataré de dar lo mejor de mí-

-Ésa es la actitud, para empezar tiene una reunión con las autoridades de la universidad, lo están esperando en el último piso, luego lo esperaré en su despacho con el resto de la agenda-

-De acuerdo gracias- Se estaba dirigiendo a la oficina cuando alguien lo llamó por detrás -Miren quien decidió entrar al mundo del arte- dijo una voz familiar y al voltear vio a un joven de su misma edad, cabello negro azulado y ojos del mismo color.

-¿Ken? ¿Eres tú? Dios mío, cuanto tiempo ha pasado- y le dio un efusivo abrazo- La útima vez que nos vimos éramos unos niños, tú eras un fan de la tecnología y los videojuegos-

-Y tú le tenías miedo a la oscuridad- respondió su amigo -Lamento lo de tu abuelo, era uno de los pilares de este lugar-

-¿Desde cuándo trabajas aquí?-

-Desde hace un par de años, obtuve mi licenciatura en administración y luego de entregar varios currículums tuve suerte y bueno, aquí me tienes ¿Qué hay de tí?-

-Pues no mucho, me gradué en economía y finanzas, trabajé un tiempo en algunas escuelas enseñando los principios básicos y al enterarme de lo de mi abuelo decidí darle una oportunidad a esto, aunque no sé si estoy a la altura-

-Vamos no seas tan pesimista, estoy seguro que podrás con esto. Tienes una reunió con la junta ¿No? Pues casualmente yo también me dirijo allí, te cubriré las espaldas- dijo apoyándole el brazo en el hombro.

-Como en los viejos tiempos, 2do grado si mal no recuerdo, Marcus quería quitarnos nuestro dinero pero entre los dos le dimos su merecido- dijo él poniéndose nostálgico

-Prepara tus nudillos- dijo su amigo antes de cerrar la puerta de la oficina.

* * *

-¿Y bien? ¿No dijiste que ibas a llamarlo?- dijo Yolei a su amiga

-No me apures, estoy meditando- respondió Kari.

-Olvídalo, tendrá que ser por las malas- y le arrebató el teléfono y presionó el botón de marcar, una vez comenzada la llamada esperó unos segundos antes de devolvérselo -Me lo puedes agradecer después-

-¿Hola? ¿Hola?- se escuchó al apoyar la oreja en el aparato -Hola T.K. ¿Cómo te encuentras? Soy Kari Kamiya, la chica que conociste en el avión-

-Ahh claro que te recuerdo, me preguntaba si me llamarías alguna vez, por un momento creí que habías tirado el papel que tenía mi teléfono luego de que nos separamos en el aeropuerto-

-He estado algo ocupada con la universidad, pero este fin de semana estoy libre ¿Te gustaría que saliéramos alguna vez?-

-Claro no hay problema, una cosa, acabo de reencontrarme con un viejo amigo que hacía años que no veía ¿Te molestaría llevar una amiga para él? Sería más entretenido si fuéramos más y te sentirías más cómoda si fueras con alguien que conozcas-

-Pregunta si puedo llevar una amiga para su acompañante- le susurró a Yolei, la chica asintió como respuesta -Claro no hay problema ¿Este viernes a las 8?-

-Seguro ¿Dónde quieres que las busquemos?-

-En la puerta de la universidad estaría bien-

-De acuerdo, nos vemos allí, cuídate-

-Tú también- y se terminó la comunicación.

-Más vale que su amigo sea apuesto, no sería justo que tú estuvieras con tu chico mientras me dejas a solas con Shrek-

-Qué mala eres Yolei, y para que sepas T.K. no es mi chico, simplemente es una persona con la que accedí a salir porque tú insististe con ello-

-Es justo, bien sólo resta esperar al viernes. Por una salida inolvidable- dijo alzando su vaso de gaseosa como si fuera champaña.

-Amén- respondió su amiga y chocaron los vasos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo, se me había roto la computadora así que estuve un tiempo sin internet ni nada, lo cual fue una tortura jaja. Disfruten de la historia ;)  
**

**Capítulo5  
**

T.K. y Ken estaban yendo en dirección a la universidad donde se encontrarían con las chicas -No puedo creer que me convencieras de esto-

-Vamos Ken ¿Qué mejor forma de celebrar el reencuentro con un amigo de la infancia que saliendo con un par de chicas?-

-Claro tú no tienes problema porque ya conoces a tu cita y por lo que me has dicho es bastante atractiva ¿Qué tal si trae a alguien que parece salida de una película de terror?-

-Te prometo que te lo recompensaré- dijo su amigo sonriendo.

-Podrías regalarme esa hermosa moto que tienes-

-Ni en sueños-

-Supuse que dirías eso, pero tenía que intentarlo. Mira allí están ellas- respondió señalando a un par de chicas que se encontraban afuera de la universidad.

-Hola, lamento el retraso, el tráfico era terrible- se excusó T.K.

-No hay problema llegamos hace poco- dijo Kari -Ella es mi amiga Yolei-

-Un gusto conocerte Yolei, mi nombre es Takeru pero todos me dicen T.K. él es mi amigo Ken-

Al ver a su amigo la chica se puso algo nerviosa -H-hola mucho gusto Ken- dijo con timidez.

-El gusto es mío Yolei- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Bien ahora que estamos todos ¿Qué dicen si vamos al pub que está a unas cuadras de aquí?-

-¿El que tiene un anuncio de neón en forma de botella y burbujas? He oído hablar de él, es muy popular, me parece buena idea ¿Qué dices Kari?-

-Me parece perfecto, vayamos-

Una vez dentro, vieron que el lugar estaba bastante concurrido, afortunadamente un grupo había dejado una mesa libre en la que tenía lugar para ellos. Luego de acomodarse y quitarse los abrigos la camarera les preguntó que querían ordenar, T.K. sugirió que pidieran una bandeja con bocados variados, ideal para comer en grupo, los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Okay, una bandeja grande ¿Qué van a querer beber?-

-Yo quiero una gaseosa dietética por favor- dijo Yolei.

-Agua mineral para mí- dijo Ken.

-Lo mismo que él- respondió Kari y cuando fue el turno de T.K. pidió una coca-cola y una rodaja de limón.

-Como cuando éramos niños, gaseosa con un toque cítrico. Veo que hay cosas que no cambian- comentó Ken con una sonrisa ante la elección de su amigo.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Los viejos hábitos son difíciles de dejar-

-¿A qué te dedicas Ken?- preguntó Yolei.

-Trabajo en la parte administrativa de la universidad de arte y diseño, empecé hace un par de años ¿Y tú?-

-Kari y yo estudiamos allí, me sorprende que no te haya visto antes-

-Es un lugar grande, además no tengo mucho contacto con los estudiantes-

-¿Y qué hay de tí T.K.? ¿Qué haces de tu vida?- preguntó Kari.

-Pues da la casualidad que también trabajo en la universidad. Empecé esta semana, todavía soy nuevo en el mundo del arte pero aprendo rápido-

-¡Qué coincidencia! Eso quiere decir que probablemente nos veamos seguido- comentó Yolei.

Luego de conversar sobre distintos temas, apareció la camarera con la bandeja -Aquí está lo que ordenaron, buen provecho- y los ojos de Kari se abrieron al ver lo enorme que era esa bandeja: tenía pedacitos de carne, pollo, pescado, papas fritas, aros de cebolla, etcétera.

-Ahora entiendo por qué este lugar es tan popular, se come bien- dijo Yolei.

-Si yo trabajara aquí probablemente la gente se quejaría de que su pedido vino con mordidas o con menos cantidad- dijo Ken y todos rieron.

-Dime ¿Tienes novia Ken?- preguntó Yolei con timidez.

-Pues no, la verdad es que en los últimos tiempos estuve demasiado concentrado en mis estudios y mi carrera y no tuve tiempo para una relación. Afortunadamente ahora ya tengo más horas libres, tal vez éste sea mi año- respondió con una sonrisa y la chica pareció ponerse contenta con la respuesta, aunque lo disimuló bien.

-¿Y qué hay de tí T.K.? Probablemente tengas muchas chicas detrás tuyo-

-No exageres Yolei, estuve saliendo durante un par de años con alguien. La cosa no terminó bien y bueno, aquí estoy, de vuelta al mundo de los solteros-

-¿Y por qué terminaron?- preguntó Kari y después de que las palabras salieron de su boca se dio cuenta que estaba yendo algo lejos -Lo siento, no es de mi incumbencia-

-Está bien, no te preocupes. Es una historia larga, tal vez en otra ocasión- dijo él con una sonrisa y agarró la botella de gaseosa para servirse más. Después de haber comido, pidieron unas copas de helado de chocolate, Yolei y Ken comieron con entusiasmo al parecer ambos compartían un interés por las cosas dulces.

-Es algo tarde, creo que deberíamos volver Kari- dijo su amiga.

-Tienes razón, muchas gracias por la invitación, la pasamos muy bien-

-Casi lo olvido ¿Yolei me pasarías tu número?- preguntó Ken. La chica asintió y entre ambos intercambiaban mensajes de texto.

-Estoy pensando que deberíamos quitarle el trabajo a Cupido- le susurró T.K. a Kari mientras observaba a su amigo y la chica.

-Y Yolei decía que no quería saber nada con los hombres- bromeó ella.

Luego de asegurarse de que las chicas subieran a un taxi los dos amigos se pusieron a caminar mientras charlaban -Parece que te fué mejor que a mí-

-No eres el único que tiene suerte con las mujeres T.K.-

-Pero sí el más modesto- respondió él.

-Ahh, una respuesta mordaz, una de las cosas que echaba de menos de tí. Estoy al tanto de lo sucedido con la última mujer con la que estuviste, lamento mucho lo que sucedió T.K.-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó asombrado.

-Tu abuelo me lo mencionó cuando le pregunté por tí ¿Cómo vas con eso?-

-Es algo difícil de explicar, a veces me pregunto cómo hubieran sido las cosas si hubiera actuado distinto, pero no soy tonto, sé que el pasado no se puede cambiar y tengo que seguir adelante-

-Sabes que si necesitas hablar con alguien cuentas conmigo- dijo su amigo apoyándole su mano en el hombro.

-Lo sé, gracias por todo- dijo sonriéndole.

* * *

-Al fin en casa, tengo ganas de acostarme y dormir durante varias horas- dijo Yolei mientras se quitaba los zapatos y se acomodaba en el sofá.

-Algo me dice que tus sueños estarán ocupados con cierto chico de pelo negro-

-No tengo idea de qué me estás hablando- dijo la chica poniéndose algo colorada.

-Vamos Yolei, ví como lo mirabas y parece que el sentimiento es mutuo. Creo que es la primera vez que te veo tan entusiasmada, demasiado para alguien que decía que estaba muy bien sola y que no necesitaba de la companía de ningún hombre-

-No es que me vaya a casar con él o le pida que sea mi novio, simplemente me pareció una persona muy agradable e inteligente-

-Y apuesto- respondió la chica

-Bueno, sí, eso también suma puntos- y ambas rieron -¿Y qué me dices de T.K. y tú?-

-Él es un chico encantador, lindo y simpático, pero se me hace que hay algo que trata de esconder-

-¿Algo relacionado con su ex quizá?-

-Puede ser, el tiempo dirá si seremos simplemente amigos u otra cosa. Buenas noches-

-Igualmente, yo soñaré con mi cita, tú intenta hacer lo mismo- ante ese comentario su amiga bufó y se dirigió a su habitación.


	6. Chapter 6

**Aquí estoy de vuelta luego de un tiempo sin actualizar esta historia, pasa que quería terminar otra que tenía pendiente y además los estudios me tenían corto de tiempo, disfruten el capi ;)  
**

**Capítulo 6  
**

T.K. estaba en la oficina de la universidad firmando unos papeles, al parecer dentro de unas semanas sería la exposición anual que se realiza todos los años y necesitaba revisar que todo se lleve según lo planeado por suerte Ken y Sora le eran de gran ayuda ya que era una experiencia totalmente nueva para él.

-Bien, solo resta firmar estos documentos y misión cumplida por hoy- dijo para sí mismo.

-Mira nada más, el señor empresario, demasiado ocupado con el papeleo- comentó Ken cuando entró a su oficina.

-Sólo estás celoso porque el traje me queda mejor que a tí-

-Touché amigo mío ¿Qué planes para esta noche?-

-Por ahora nada, de hecho iba a cenar con mi familia, ya sabes ponerme al día con todos ¿Quieres acompañarnos?-

-No quisiera molestar, es un momento familiar-

-Siempre fuiste parte de la familia Ken ¿Desde cuando sientes verguenza? Si la memoria no me falla solías llamar a mi casa casi todos los días, incluso consideramos agrandar mi habitación y colocar muebles y una cama para tí- bromeó él.

-Qué gracioso, tengo que terminar unas cosas, te veré esta noche. Tengo un delicioso vino que estoy seguro que tu abuela disfrutará-

-Nos vemos- dijo sonriendo.

Luego de terminar con su trabajo revisó unas cosas en la computadora portátil, mientras terminaba de leer su correo se sintió impulsado a entrar a una carpeta que aparecía al costado de la pantalla, luego de apretar dos veces en ella se abrió una ventana en la que aparecían muchas fotos, en la mayoría estaba T.K. acompañado de una chica. La mujer de las fotografías era muy hermosa, tenía el cabello rubio, ojos verdes y una sonrisa que irradiaba felicidad, después de observar las imágenes por un rato, seleccionó la carpeta con el ratón y luego de apretar un botón aparecieron las opciones _"eliminar archivos"_ y _"cancelar operación"_, estuvo meditando por un momento hasta que al final seleccionó la segunda.

-Aún no estoy listo para esto- dijo suspirando, apagó la computadora y se retiró de la oficina.

* * *

-T.K. no olvides los cubiertos-

-Si mamá- dijo él mientras cargaba con varios plato, mientras los colocaba en la mesa se escuchó el timbre -Debe ser Ken-

-Vaya, es un chico puntual, podrías aprender de él- comentó Sora a Matt.

-Me gusta hacerme esperar. Hasta ahora nadie se ha quejado, ni mi familia o mis fanáticas- respondió él, lo cual hizo que recibiera un codazo por parte de su novia.

-Hola, Ken, adelante- dijo T.K.

-Gracias, ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que estuve aquí, veo que las cosas no han cambiado mucho que digamos. Esto es para tu abuela- respondió su amigo enseñándole una botella de vino.

-Estoy seguro que le gustará, ven siéntante a la mesa-

-Hola Ken, vaya has crecido mucho, parece que hubiera sido ayer cuando T.K. y tú se la pasaban corriendo por esta casa- dijo la madre de T.K.

-Para algunos el tiempo pasa rápidamente y para otros el tiempo parece no afectarlos- respondió al tiempo que la tomaba de la mano.

-Voy a hacer de cuenta que no escuché nada- dijo el rubio haciendo una mueca.

-Vamos T.K. tu madre se merece un cumplido por habernos preparado, lo que estoy seguro que será, una deliciosa cena-

-De hecho casi todo el trabajo lo hizo mi abuela, siempre tuvo un don para la cocina-

-En ese caso hice bien en traerle un presente-

-¿Qué me han traido?- preguntó la mujer, quien salía de la cocina mientras llevaba una olla enorme.

-Tome, espero no haberme equivocado- dijo entregándole la botella. Cuando la mujer la observó detenidamente abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.

-Es imposible... ¿Cómo la conseguiste?-

-¿Qué tiene de especial esa abuela?- preguntó Matt.

-Es el vino que sirvieron en mi boda, hace tantos años. Con tu abuelo intentamos conseguir alguna que fuese de esa cosecha pero era imposible, dijeron que no había-

-Wow ¿Cómo lo hiciste Ken?-

-Tengo mis recursos amigo- dijo sonriendo y se sentó en la mesa.

Mientras comían la cena que preparó la mujer se pusieron a recordar viejos tiempos, hacía mucho que no tenían un momento como ése -¿Dime tienes novia Ken?- preguntó la madre de T.K.

-Pues la verdad no, aunque algo me dice que este será mi año, gracias a tu hijo que me convenció de hacer una cita doble-

-¿Una cita doble? Eso quiere decir que tu también estabas con alguien, te felicito hermano- le dijo Matt al rubio.

-¿Quién era tu chica?- preguntó su madre ilusionada.

-No era "mi chica", es solamente alguien a quien conocí durante el vuelo- respondió él haciendo una mueca.

-Extraña forma de conocer a alguien, pero ha habido casos más raros, como un tropezón en la calle- dijo Matt mirando a su novia mientras la abrazaba.

-O la sala de castigos de la escuela- dijo la abuela y todos la miraron sorprendidos -¿Qué? Aunque no lo crean, yo también fui joven-

-Apuesto que rompió muchos corazones- bromeó Ken.

-No más que la mayoría, mis nietos herederon mi suerte con el sexo opuesto, recuerdo que en más de una ocasión los pesqué infraganti con alguna chica que conocieron en algún bar- respondió ella.

-Abuela por favor-dijo Matt que estaba algo asustado por la mirada asesina que le hacía su novia.

-Vamos, algún día extrañarás los celos de ella- dijo su madre y todos rieron.

* * *

Kari estaba paseando por el parque de la ciudad con su cámara, había tantos lugares por ver y tan poco tiempo para verlos el mismo día, T.K. tenía razón acerca de que esa ciudad tenía algo especial. Se preguntaba dónde estaría él en ese momento, le hubiera gustado que le sirviera como guía ya que él conocía mejor la ciudad. Llegó a un lugar donde había una estatua dedicada a los artistas, se dispuso a tomarle una fotografía cuando alguien le gritó desde atrás.

-¡Cuidado!- y cuando se volteó vio cómo una pelota se dirigía hacia su cara, pero afortunadamente una mano bloqueó el balón y evitó que se lastimara.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Lo siento mucho, mis amigos a veces se olvidan del resto del mundo cuando entrenan- dijo un muchacho que llevaba un equipo deportivo.

-No hay problema, afortunadamente llegaste justo a tiempo tienes buenos reflejos- respondió ella sonriendo.

-Gracias, la velocidad es algo fundamental para nosotros, si queremos ganar el campeonato tenemos que saber movernos-

-Ya veo ¿Estás en un equipo de Soccer?-

-Así es ¿No eres de por aquí verdad?-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-El nombre del deporte varía en algunos países, nosotros decimos fútbol, otros soccer, ellos dicen fútbol y nosotros rugby- respondió él.

-Entiendo, soy de Tokio, aunque soy un cuarto inglesa por parte de uno de mis abuelos-

-Yo también nací en Tokio, pero mi familia se mudó a Europa cuando era muy pequeño por eso mi acento es local-

-Qué coincidencia, que ambos hayamos nacido en el mismo lugar- dijo ella sonriendole, y luego vio como los otros miembros del equipo le hacían señas al muchacho -Parece que tus amigos te están esperando-

-Yo... Si lo siento, debo irme, el equipo no está completo sin su delantero estrella. Me dio gusto conocerte Kari, tal vez volvamos a encontrarnos- dijo él

-Puede ser, por cierto mi nombre es Hikari Kamiya, pero todos me dicen Kari ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Davis Motomiya, pero prefiero Davis a secas- dijo estrechándole la mano mientras le dedicaba una enorme sonrisa.

-Debo seguir mi camino y creo que tú debes continuar con el entrenamiento, cuídate Davis-

-Lo mismo digo Kari- y cuando la chica se estaba yendo Davis no pudo dejar pasar el impulso y fue corriendo hacia ella -Espera Kari-

-¿Si? ¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Me darías tu número? No suelo hacer esto con alguien que recién conozco pero me pareces una persona agradable, además me vendría bien algo de companía femenina, si sigo pasando tanto tiempo con mis compañeros voy a terminar comportándome como un bruto también- bromeó él.

-Claro, no hay problema, toma nota- y luego de repetirselo un par de veces para que no lo olvide se retiró en dirección hacia la zona céntrica de la ciudad.

Davis volvió donde estaban sus compañeros, algunos le guiñaban el ojo y otros le aplaudieron, uno de ellos se le acercó -Muy bonito, nosotros entrenando sin descanso y tú seduciendo a las mujeres que pasan-

-Sólo estás celoso-

-Vamos galán, terminemos el entrenamiento que quiero ir a darme una buena ducha-

-Ni todo el jabón del mundo podría eliminar tu peste amigo mío- y ambos rieron.


	7. Chapter 7

**Aquí estoy de vuelta después de haber desaparecido un tiempito =D, espero q les guste el capi. Saludoss**

**Capítulo 7  
**

Kari estaba tomando la merienda junto con sus amigas, afortunadamente era fin de semana por lo que esa vez pudieron estar todas juntas, Sora había preparado cafe y juego de naranja mientras que Mimí había comprado unos bollos y croissants de chocolates en una panadería que estaba cerca de la casa.

-Me alegra que por fin pudiéramos comer al mismo tiempo, pocos son los momentos en los que nos coinciden los horarios- dijo Kari.

-Es cierto, Mimí divide su tiempo entre la cafetería de la universidad y sus estudios y las demás tampoco estamos de vacaciones que digamos- respondió Yolei.

-¿Qué dicen si esta noche salimos a divertirnos? Conozco un lugar nuevo que dicen que es genial, solo nosotras cuatro- propuso Sora.

-Suena genial ¿Pero no deberías pedirle permiso a tu novio? No queremos que Matt se pusiera celoso- bromeó Yolei.

-Por favor, el será el hombre de la casa, pero quien tiene las riendas soy yo- respondió ella guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Así se habla! Por una noche de fiesta, nada de novios, compromisos y restricciones- dijo Yolei levantando el vaso de jugo de naranja y las demás brindaron con ella.

* * *

T.K. estaba en el garage de la casa haciéndole mantenimiento a la moto que su abuelo le había regalado, tenía las manos y la mejilla izquierda manchadas con aceite, estaba terminando de hacer los últimos arreglos cuando la puerta del lugar se abrió -Aquí estás T.K., Ken llamó hace un momento dijo que en cuanto puedas te pongas en contacto con él. Toma te traje tu teléfono y jugo de ananá- dijo su abuela.

-Gracias _Abu_- respondió en forma cariñosa mientras se limpiaba las manos.

-Me alegra ver que cuides la moto de tu abuelo, no puedo contar las horas que se pasaba limpiando y arreglando a su adorada máquina, creo que la trataba como si fuera su otra hija-

-Una dama especial merece cuidados especiales-

-Él decía exactamente lo mismo, mas que su nieto parece que fueras su hijo, iré a hacer las compras para la cena ¿Necesitas algo?-

-¿Qué tal una bella mujer para que pueda llevar a pasear en mi moto?- bromeó él.

-Veré si encuentro algo en la sección "artículos para el hogar" pero estoy seguro que eso lo puedes conseguir por tu cuenta, después de todo hoy es sábado, esta noche debe haber muchos lugares donde salir a divertirse y encontrar mujeres, si vas a traer alguna y no quieres que tu madre la vea puedes usar el atajo que va desde la parte trasera de la casa hasta tu habitación, como hacías cuando ibas a la escuela-

-¡Abuela!- dijo él ruborizándose.

-Soy vieja pero no tonta, además tu abuelo y yo hacíamos lo mismo cuando teníamos tu edad, no sabes lo difícil que era esquivar a mi padre, era tan sobreprotector y parecía que tenía ojos y oídos en todas partes. Nos vemos después pequeño casanova- y se retiró de la habitación.

-Me pregunto que se sentirá tener abuelos normales- dijo para si mismo riéndose.

* * *

Ken estaba en su casa divirtiéndose con una consola de videojuegos que había comprado hace poco, si bien se tomaba en serio sus responsabilidades, de vez en cuando se daba un pequeño gusto y rememoraba su infancia jugando a ese tipo de cosas, estaba concentrado en el juego hasta que el sonido de su teléfono lo devolvió a la realidad, lo puso en altavoz así podría usar ambas cosas al mismo tiempo -Hola T.K. ¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-Por suerte bien, estaba limpiando mi moto ¿Y tú qué hacías?-

-Oh nada en especial, disfrutando de mi descanso-

-¿Nuevo videojuego?- preguntó T.K.

-Por favor, creo que estoy grande para ese tipo de cosas- respondió intentando contener la risa y de pronto se escuchó "Game over" desde el televisor.

-¿Demasiado grande eh?-

-Okay, lo admito algunos viejos hábitos no son fáciles de dejar. La razón por la que te llamé antes es para preguntarte si tenías planes para esta noche-

-Estoy libre ¿Qué tienes en mente?-

-Escuché que algunos estudiantes iban a ir a una discoteca que se estrenó hace poco, dicen que es muy bueno y que sólo dejan pasar gente mayor de 22 años así que encajamos perfectamente ¿Qué tal si damos acto de presencia? Tú y yo siendo el alma de la fiesta, por los viejos tiempos-

-Suena bien, pásate por mi casa cerca de las 12, si llegas tarde iré a tu casa y lanzaré por la ventana tu videojuego-

-Inténtalo y encontrarán tu cuerpo sin vida flotando en el río- dijo riéndose.

* * *

Kari y las demás chicas estaban divirtiéndose como nunca en el lugar donde fueron, el dj que ponía la música sabía como animar el lugar. Yolei había vuelto llevando unas bebidas entre sus brazos mientras intentaba no chocar con la gente para que no derramar nada.

-Aquí tienen chicas, cerveza para Sora, un "sex on the beach" para Mimí y Daikiris de frutilla para Kari y yo- dijo repartiendo los vasos.

-La verdad es que no soy de beber alcohol- respondió Kari.

-¡Vamos! Anímate, estás en otro país, hay que saborear los buenos momentos, mmm este trago está delicioso, dulce como me gusta a mí- dijo Yolei mientras bebía a través de una pajilla.

-¿Hablando de cosas dulces ya vieron a ese grupo de chicos? Que guapos que son, se puede notar aún con poca luz- comentó Mimí.

-Se me hacen conocidos, pero no estoy segura de donde- dijo Kari observándolos, uno de ellos se percató y se acercó en dirección a ellas, al principio pensaron que intentaría sacar a bailar a una de ellas pero el chico sólo sonrió y se dirigió a la más joven -Hola Kari, es bueno verte de nuevo-

-¡Davis! Qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí-

-Mundo pequeño- respondió él.

-¿Ustedes se conocen?- preguntó Mimí.

-Algo así, Davis ellas son Sora, Mimí y Yolei, Davis y yo nos conocimos mientras paseaba por el parque, si no fuera por él una pelota me hubiera dado de lleno en el rostro-

-Mucho gusto- dijo el castaño.

-Igualmente ¿Vienes aquí a menudo-

-La verdad no, es la primera vez que vengo, mi equipo y yo tenemos un par de días de descanso así que decidimos aprovechar y salir a divertirnos un poco-

-Eres Davis Motomiya ¿Verdad? Mi novio es un gran fan de tu equipo- dijo Sora.

-Pues dile que muchas gracias de mi parte, si quieres puedo conseguirle un balón autografiado por el equipo-

-¿De veras?- preguntó ilusionada.

-Claro, no hay problema, pero con la condición de que tú y tus amigas bailen con nosotros. No te preocupes, seremos unos perfectos caballeros- dijo guiñándoles el ojo. Ante esa condición supieron que no había mas opción que ir a la pista de baile con los chicos, Kari bailaba con Davis, Sora y Mimí bailaban con un par de chicos bastante atractivos, la única que estaba sola era Yolei hasta que uno con aspecto de tímido la invitó a bailar.

-Hola, me preguntaba si querías bailar o ir a tomar algo, mi nombre es Gabriel-

-Mucho gusto, el mío es Yolei ¿Gabriel eh? Como el ángel-

-Olvidé mis alas en casa, no hacían juego con mi camisa y además eran incómodas en el auto- bromeó él.

-Eres simpático ¿También juegas en el equipo?-

-Así es, soy defensor, quien se acerca a nuestro lado del campo pierde la bola y tal vez las rodillas. Ven demostremos a esos como se baila- y ambos empezaron a integrarse a la fiesta.

* * *

-Este trago es increíbles T.K. toma pruébalo- dijo Ken ofreciéndole el vaso a su amigo.

-Nada mal ¿Baileys con un toque de helado y licor de chocolate?-

-Así es, uno de mis preferidos ¿Qué estás tomando?-

-Ron con coca-cola y limón-

-Me siento como si tuviéramos 17 años otra vez ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que salimos?-

-Fue una buena noche, los dos volvimos "acompañados" a casa-

-Por una noche de diversión, sin arrepentimientos- respondió su amigo chocando su vaso con el suyo. Empezaron a dar vueltas por el lugar, el cual estaba dividido en distintas zonas de acuerdo al estilo de música.

-Este lugar es genial, mira a esas chicas en la barra ¿Qué tal si nos acercamos a ellas?- preguntó T.K.

-Guarda tus garras mi querido amigo y voltea hacia la pista- dijo señalando hacia la parte central del lugar donde un grupo de chicos y chicas estaban bailando-

-¿Esa es...?-

-Kari y también Yolei, deben haber salido a divertirse ¿Cuántas son las probabilidades? Ven vamos a saludarlas-

-Creo que están algo ocupadas bailando con esos chicos-

-Mejor aún, nada como algo de sana competencia- dijo guiñándole el ojo y se acercó hacia donde estaba Yolei y le susurró algo al oído, ella se sobresaltó un poco y cuando se volteó para ver quien era esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Ken! Que sorpresa verte aquí, hola T.K., es bueno volver a verlos-

-Parece que todos pensamos lo mismo y decidimos salir a divertirnos un poco ¿Kari está contigo?-

-Allí está, pero esta algo "ocupada"-

-Ya veo y por lo que veo tú también- dijo al ver al chico con el que ella estaba -Lamento interrumpirte amigo, aquí la tienes sana y salva-

-No hay problema- dijo Gabriel. Se llevó a Yolei un poco más lejos le dijo algo en voz baja, ella puso cara de sorpresa, él sólo sonrió y la dejó sola.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?- preguntó Ken.

-Nada en especial, ven vayamos a bailar- dijo algo ruborizada. T.K. le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice a su amigo mientras llevaba de la mano a Yolei. Cuando volvió Kari junto con Davis, cuando lo vió se sorprendió -T.K. que gusto encontrarte-

-Hola Kari, es bueno volver a verte. Ken me convenció de salir un rato para divertirnos, aunque creo que ya sé la razón por la que estaba tan interesado en venir- dijo haciendo un gesto adonde estaba su amigo junto con la chica.

-Ahh, ya entiendo- respondió riéndose, los dos estaban mirándose como si no importara nada más, hasta que Davis los sacó de su letargo -Oh por cierto él es Davis, lo conocí mientras recorría la ciudad-

-Hola, un gusto- dijo T.K. mientras le estrechaba la mano, fue un apretón fuerte, tal vez demasiado.

-Oye Davis, debemos volver, el entrenador dijo que no debíamos agotarnos demasiado, el entrenamiento se adelantó para mañana a la tarde- dijo uno de los amigos del castaño.

-Es cierto, lo siento Kari pero debo irme, nos estamos hablando, dile a Sora que la próxima vez le llevaré el balón autografiado, soy hombre de palabra- dijo sonriendo. Una vez que estaba afuera del lugar uno de sus amigos le dio un pequeño codazo -Parece que tienes competencia, el rubio también está interesado en la chica-

-Lo sé, pero esto recién empieza- dijo con una sonrisa.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

T.K. y Ken estaban saliendo del lugar junto con Kari y el resto de las chicas, ya era bastante tarde y los chicos se ofrecieron escoltarlas hasta su casa-

-Por mí no se preocupen Matt vendrá a buscarme, salió con los chicos de su banda así que le queda de paso. Las veo mañana chicas- se despidió del resto del grupo y cuando se acercó a T.K. le susurró _"compórtate" _a la vez que le guiñaba el ojo, su cuñado no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

-¿Tengo hambre que dicen si vamos a comer algo?- propuso Yolei.

-Son las 6 de la mañana- dijo Mimí.

-Momento perfecto para desayunar-

-¿Cómo puedes comer tanto?- bromeó su amiga.

-Por lo general alguien que tiene buen apetito es alguien saludable- comentó Ken.

-¿Ven? Vamos no quiero desayunar sola-

-Lo siento pero estamos bastante cansadas- respondió Kari.

-Yo no tengo problema alguno en comer algo ¿Qué dices T.K?- dijo Ken.

-Paso, pero gracias de todas formas, además tengo que llevar a las chicas a su casa, sería poco caballero dejarlas solas, hablamos mañana- dijo chocando sus nudillos con los de su amigo, mientras Mimí y Sora se despidieron de su amiga.

-Parece que sólo quedamos tú y yo, ven conozco una cafetería a unas cuadras cerca de aquí hacen un buen café y apuesto que tienen pan y bizcochos recién hechos-

-¿Pues que esperamos? Vamos antes de que se enfríen- respondió ella sonriendo.

* * *

-Espero que tu amigo se comporte- dijo Mimí mientras estaban llegando a la residencia.

-Créeme conozco bien a Ken, hombres como él hay pocos. Yolei está mas a salvo con él que con un "boyscout"-

-Eso espero, gracias por traernos hasta aquí T.K.-

-No hay problema, esta vez el paseo va por mi cuenta- bromeó él. Cuídense-

-Buenas noches T.K- dijo Kari y antes de bajarse lo besó en la mejilla. Si bien lo tomó por sorpresa lo disimuló bastante bien y le sonrió. Una vez que se alejó en el auto Mimí habló -Vaya vaya ¿Qué fue eso?-

-Nada simplemente me despedí de él-

-Podrías haber dicho simplemente "adiós" sin tener que besarlo-

-Yo... simplemente fue un beso en la mejilla, nada más-

-Claro, claro, vamos a suponer eso-

-Mejor vayamos a dormir- dijo Kari intentando desviar el tema.

-Intenta no besar a nadie en el camino- bromeó su amiga y ella le dio un pequeño codazo en el brazo.

* * *

Ken y Yolei estaban comiendo en la cafetería que Ken le había recomendado, al ser tan temprano había poca gente, los que usualmente madrugan o un par de personas que también habían salido como ellos y estaban de paso, así que la chica que atendía las mesas les llevó su pedido en poco tiempo.

-Es un buen lugar y este café es excelente, fuerte pero dulce- dijo mientras estaban saliendo del local.

-Me alegra que guste ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Claro ¿Qué es?- dijo la chica.

-Hubo un momento que el chico con el que estabas te dijo algo al oído e hiciste un gesto raro ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?-

-Nada importante-

-Está bien, me dio algo de curiosidad nada más y mentiría si dijera que no me puse algo protector-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Protector?- dijo ella arqueando la ceja.

-Protector y tal vez, solo tal vez, un poco celoso- respondió él intentando no parecer avergonzado.

-¿En serio? ¿Y por qué habrías de estar celoso?- preguntó ella siguiendo con el juego.

-No me lo estás poniendo nada fácil ¿Sabes?-

-Entiende esto- dijo ella mientras le colocaba los brazos alrededor del cuello -Yo nunca, jamás voy a ponértelo fácil, si quieres este pedazo de caramelo tendrás que trabajar por él-

-Me parece perfecto- dijo sonriendo y la tomó por la cintura, lentamente fue acercando su rostro al de ella, fue uno de esos momentos que parecían eternos y antes de que ambos se dieran cuenta estaban besándose. Al principio fue un pequeño beso pero fue haciéndose más intenso y apasionado. Luego de estar así un largo rato Ken la tomó de la mano y empezaron a caminar.

-Entonces... ¿Me vas a decir que fue lo que el chico te dijo?-

-Nunca lo sabrás- dijo ella sonriendo con picardía.

_FLASHBACK_

_Yolei estaba junto con Gabriel en la discoteca -Ese chico Ken te gusta ¿Verdad?- preguntó él._

_-¿Por qué piensas eso?- dijo algo sorprendida._

_-Cuando nos vio juntos es obvio que por tu reacción temías que el se enojara o algo, podré ser algo lento pero puedo darme cuenta cuando a una persona le gusta alguien- respondió y se le acercó al oído -Mentiría si dijera que no quisiera probar esos deliciosos labios, lástima que están fuera de mi alcance- y se retiró._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

* * *

T.K. estaba almorazando con su familia, su abuela había preparado pasta con una salsa casera, era evidente que la mujer tenía talento para la cocina -¿Qué tal tu salida con Ken? ¿Hicieron amistades nuevas?- preguntó su madre.

-Lo que mi hija quiere saber es si conociste alguna chica nueva y espera que hayas tomado precauciones- dijo su abuela.

-¡Mamá!- dijo la mujer avergonzada.

-Como si fuera la única que lo piensa- dijo sonriendo.

-La noche fue divertida y no, no "conocí" a nadie nuevo, aunque Ken y yo nos encontramos con unas conocidas, da la casualidad que son las chicas que viven junto con ella en la residencia-

-Qué pequeño es el mundo ¿Y ninguna de ellas te gusta?- preguntó su madre y T.K. no pudo evitar pensar en Kari.

-¿En quién piensas?-

-En nadie mamá, debo irme, quedé en verme con Ken, nos vemos más tarde- dijo él y se despidió de ambas mujeres.

-No lo presiones, sabes que algunas heridas tardan en sanar, T.K. siempre fue un chico sensible- dijo la matriarca de la familia cuando estuvieron a solas.

-Lo sé mamá, es solo que no quiero que su pasado le impida tener un futuro-

-Cuando sea el momento él será quien dé el paso, hasta entonces paciencia- dijo la mujer apoyando su mano en la de su hija.

* * *

Ken estaba sentando en un banco tomando una gaseosa, mientras esperaba a su amigo se mandaba mensajes de texto con Yolei, ambos se escribían cosas como "te extraño" o "no puedo esperar para que nos veamos de nuevo", estaba despidiéndose de la chica hasta que alguien le dio un golpe juguetón en la nuca.

-¿Estás hablando con Yolei no?-

-¿Tienes la bola de cristal?-

-Para nada, pero por esa sonrisa tonta en tu rostro deduje que hablabas con una chica y la última vez que nos vimos habían ido a desayunar juntos y es evidente que tuviste suerte-

-Yolei es increíble, es tan tierna pero a la vez tiene un carácter fuerte, no puedo dejar de pensar con ella, ha pasado menos de un día y ya la extraño-

-Vaya vaya ¿Ken ichijouji está enamorado?-

-Puede que sí ¿Celoso?-

-Ni de cerca, me alegra por ti amigo. Te deseo mucha suerte-

-Gracias, y hablando del tema ¿No crees que es tiempo de que hagas lo mismo que yo y encuentres a una chica?-

-Ya conoces mi lema: "antes de empezar algo nuevo se termina lo viejo"-

-Entiendo, bueno algunas heridas tardan en sanar. Por cierto escuché que se estrenó una nueva película en el cine y tiene muy buenas críticas ¿Qué dices si vamos a verla?-

-¿Por qué no? Es fin de semana, esperemos que haya mucha fila-

-En ese caso vayamos cuanto antes- dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza. Al ser fin de semana había un poco de tráfico pero Ken se conocía bien las calles de al ciudad y sabía por donde era mejor ir.

-¿De qué se trata la película?- preguntó el rubio mientras estaban sacando las entradas.

-Es una nueva versión de Superman, dicen que tiene muy buenos efectos y trabajan varios actores conocidos-

-Admítelo, sigues siendo un niño por dentro Ken-

-¿Qué puedo decir? A veces mi niño interno es más fuerte que mi adulto externo. Espera aquí iré a comprar palomitas y algo para tomar- dijo su amigo sonriendo.

-¿T.K.?- dijo una voz a su espalda y cuando volteó para ver quien era se sorprendió bastante.

-¡Kari! Que sorpresa ¿También vienes al cine?-

-Así es, Yolei me convenció de venir a verla- dijo señalando el cartel donde aparecía un hombre con capa y una enorme "S" en su pecho.

-Que coincidencia, Ken y también venimos a verla-

-El mundo es un lugar pequeño ¿Verdad?- comentó Yolei quien tenía las entradas en la mano-

-¡Hola chicas! Veo que pensamos igual todos vinimos al cine ¿Por qué no se sientan con nosotros? No creo que T.K. y yo podamos con esto- dijo refiriéndose al balde de palomitas y a un par de vasos gigantes.

-Claro ¿Por qué no?- dijo Kari y tomó uno de los baldes de palomitas y sacó uno de arriba. T.K. no pudo evitar notar cierta complicidad entre su amigo y Yolei y fue ahí cuando una chispa se prendió en su cabeza.

-Vas a morir por esto. Aunque tengo que reconocer que eres un maestro del engaño- le dijo a Ken en voz baja.

-No tengo idea de que estás hablando- respondió Ken haciéndose el inocente.

* * *

Mimí estaba en la casa terminando de acomodar unas cosas, como no había nadie más en la casa puso su música preferida y empezó a acomodar la pequeña montaña de ropa que tenía desparramada en su habitación, la que estaba sucia la puso a lavar y el resto la guardó en su ropero. Estaba terminando de acomodar unas cosas cuando escuchó tocar el timbre, bajó el volumen del equipo -¡Voy!- Y cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió al ver a un muchacho alto, de pelo castaño y bastante apuesto.

-Hola- dijo con una sonrisa.

-H-h-hola ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- dijo algo avergonzada de su apariencia ya que su ropa estaba algo gris por las capas de polvo y tierra que había sacado de la casa y su cabello tampoco estaba en su mejor momento.

-Si, no estoy seguro si estoy en la dirección correcta ¿Aquí vive Hikari Kamiya?-

-Si, Kari se hospeda en este lugar, pero en este momento no se encuentra ¿La buscas por algo en especial?-

-Oh, disculpa mis modales, soy Tai Kamiya, su hermano mayor- dijo estrechando su mano.

-Un placer conocerte, me llamo Mimi Tachikawa una lástima que hayas venido en balde ya que tu hermana se fue con su amiga al cine-

-No hay problema, esto me pasa por venir sin avisar, pero quería darle una sorpresa ¿Podrías avisarle que estoy en la ciudad? Me hospedo en esta dirección, detrás de la tarjeta está mi número, como es nuevo Kari no debe tenerme agendado en su celular- dijo entregándole la tarjeta de un hotel -Lamento la interrupción, nos vemos Mimí, tal vez nos volvamos a encontrar- dijo esbozando una amplia sonrisa y la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Una vez que Tai se fue, ella cerró la puerta y suspiró -¡Es tan guapo! No puedo creer que me haya visto con estas ropas- dijo mirándose -Espero que para la próxima vez que nos veamos esté mejor vestida-

* * *

¿**Qué les pareció el capitulo? Seamos honestos, a todos nos ha pasado , al menos alguna vez, q nos cruzamos con la persona que nos gusta y justo nuestra apariencia no era la mejor que digamos =D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Digimon no me pertenece, simplemente escribo este y otros fics porq me gusta esta pagina.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9  
**

Tai estaba en el hotel dándose una ducha, había estado paseando por los alrededores y luego de un par de horas decidió volver al hotel. Tenía ganas de encontrarse con su hermana, pero por alguna razón la chica que lo había recibido era quien ocupaba sus pensamientos _-Esa chica era bastante interesante, tal vez hacer este viaje fue una buena idea-_ pensó. Estaba terminando de cambiarse cuando su celular sonó -¿Diga?-

-¡Hermano! ¿Qué haces en París? ¿Y por qué no avisaste que venías?- dijo Kari desde el otro lado.

-Oye, cálmate creo que primero se saluda antes de reproches, quería venir a visitarte, es una ciudad muy hermosa, ahora entiendo por qué estabas tan contenta en venir aquí-

-De haber sabido que venías te hubiera ido a recoger al aeropuerto-

-Iba a ser sorpresa, pero supongo que fallé, en fin ¿Qué dices si nos juntamos a comer algo?-

-De acuerdo, ven a la casa donde me hospedo te prepararé tu plato preferido y además podrás conocer a mis amigas-

-Ya conocí a una de ellas, Mimí era su nombre si mal no recuerdo, me pareció simpática-

-Si que lo es y te agradecería que no intentes nada con ella ni con las demás. Sé como eres con las mujeres- dijo su hermana.

-¿En serio me crees capaz de...? Ah bueno tal vez tengas razón- respondió él riendose.

-Nos vemos esta noche hermanito y espero que seas puntual-

-Mi hermana y mi comida preferida en el mismo lugar, dudo que me veas llegar tarde. "_Por no mencionar que ELLA también estará allí"_- dijo una voz en su cabeza- Nos vemos esta noche-

* * *

T.K. estaba paseando en su moto por la ciudad mientras pensaba en muchas cosas, pronto sería la cena de gala que realiza la universidad todos los años, pero afortunadamente con la ayuda de su asistente y Ken pudieron encargarse de los preparativos y detalles. La razón por la que estaban tan pensativo es a quien invitaría a ese evento, pensó en Kari pero no estaba seguro de si aceptaría, ya que dudaba que le interesara ese tipo de cosas, pero tenía que intentarlo. Debido a su distracción casi choca a un peatón pero por suerte logró esquivarlo por los pelos.

-¡Ten más cuidado animal!- dijo la persona a la que casi atropella. Era una persona alta, llevaba una gorra con el emblema de un equipo de fútbol y anteojos de sol.

-Lo siento mucho de veras, no sé que me pasó, suelo manejar en forma responsable- respondió avergonzado y cuando vio de cerca el rostro del sujeto se sorprendió -¿Davis?-

-Eres tú T.K. vaya sorpresa ¿Qué sucede te distrajiste pensando en alguna chica?- bromeó él castaño.

-Pues de hecho sí, tengo una cena importante dentro de poco y pensaba a quién invitaría-

-Vamos T.K., los dos sabemos a quién te gustaría llevar- dijo Davis haciendo una mueca.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó el rubio algo nervioso.

-Mira, siempre he sido una persona directa, a ambos nos gusta Kari, es una chica preciosa e inteligente, sé que te sientes atraído hacia ella tanto como yo. La mayoría se enojaría si alguien estuviese interesado en la misma chica pero yo no, me gusta la competencia y también tener que luchar por lo que quiero. Te sugiero que hagas algo pronto antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Cuídate, e intenta no atropellar a nadie, bonita moto por cierto- dijo guiñándole el ojo y dejándolo sorprendido y con mucho en lo que pensar.

-Tal vez Davis tenga razón, la oportunidad de hallar la felicidad no aparece todos los días- dijo para sí mismo.

* * *

Kari estaba en la cocina preparando la cena, había algunas cacerolas arriba del fuego que expedían el olor de la comida -Hola Kari, vaya que bien huele aquí- dijo una voz detrás suyo.

-Hola chicas, gracias, mi hermano está de visita por la ciudad y lo invité a cenar, espero que no les importe-

-Para nada, será un placer- dijo Yolei.

-¿Viene Tai a comer?- preguntó Mimí emocionada.

-Así es- dijo la castaña.

-¿Cómo es que sabes su nombre?- preguntó la chica de anteojos.

-Vino la otra vez a visitar a Kari pero desgraciadamente ella no estaba. Me pareció una persona simpática-

-Qué curioso, fue lo mismo que dijo él sobre tí- comentó Kari.

-¿En serio? ¿Y que más te dijo sobre mí?-

-Nada más, sólo que estaba emocionado por venir a verme, además le prepararé su comida preferida asi que dudo que llegue tarde-

-En ese caso iré a bañarme, nos vemos después- respondió su amiga y se retiró de la cocina.

-Te preguntaría como es él, pero viendo la reacción de Mimí al enterarse de que tu hermano vendría no hace falta- bromeó Yolei.

-Es bastante apuesto y siempre tuvo suerte con las mujeres, asi que ten cuidado tú también-

-No te preocupes, sólo tengo ojos para Ken-

-¿En serio? Vaya, sí que te dejó hechizada-

-Así es ¿Y qué me dices de tí y tus galanes?-

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- preguntó su amiga mientras sazonaba la salsa con algunos condimentos y especias.

-Vamos Kari, cualquiera se daría cuenta de que Davis y T.K. están detrás tuyo, ahora hay que ver cuál de los dos es el afortunado-

-Es que... es complicado los dos son bastante atractivos, T.K. es interesante y misterioso mientras que Davis es tan extrovertido y tiene ese carisma especial-

-Ciertamente no te envidio, estás entre dos deliciosos bombones y sólo puedes comerte uno-

-Mejor no digas nada y dime que tal está esto- respondió ella dándole una cuchara que tenía un líquido rojo.

-Mmm delicioso. Si lo del arte no funciona podrías dedicarte a la cocina-

-Puedo enseñarte algunos trucos, con eso seguro que tendrás a Ken rendido a tus pies- dijo ella con picardía.

-Soy buena degustando, no cocinando. Pero valdría la pena intentar aprender- respondió mientras terminaba de lamer la cuchara. Kari estaba terminando los últimos detalles mientras Yolei colocaba los platos y cubiertos hasta que escucharon el timbre.

-Debe ser mi hermano ¿Puedes abrir la puerta? Ya casi termino con esto- dijo Kari.

-Claro no hay problema- y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la entrada de la casa y después de revisar por el mirador de la puerta, la abrió -¡Hola! Tú debes ser Tai mi nombre es Yolei, Kari me ha hablado mucho de tí-

-Cosas buenas espero- bromeó él -El gusto es mío- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Una vez dentro de la casa se quitó la chaqueta y la colocó en el colgador.

-¡Hermano!- dijo Kari saliendo de la cocina y fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Tai y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Me da gusto verte de nuevo hermanita, tantos días sin molestarte han sido aburridos- respondió el castaño sonriendo.

-Ven, siéntante, la comida está casi lista-

-Aún no has perdido el toque Kari-

-Desde que tu hermana se mudó con nosotras, nuestros estómagos están más contentos-

-Puedo imaginarlo, el talento artístico y culinario son fuertes en ella- comentó él con una sonrisa y cuando miró de reojo a una persona que bajaba por la escalera su cara demostró sorpresa aunque intentaba disimularlo.

-Hola, es bueno volverte a ver- dijo Mimí, quien estaba muy hermosa, su ropa era casual pero se notaba que se había maquillado y producido.

-El gusto es todo mío- le dijo Tai a la chica mientras la tomaba de la mano y le dedicaba una gran sonrisa. Ambos se quedaron mirándose como si no estuviera nada más cerca de ellos, se quedaron en silencio hasta que Kari les indicó que se sentaran.

-No es que me queje hermanito, pero ¿Por qué estás aquí? Creí que no te vería hasta fin de año. El pasaje hasta aquí debió salirles caro a mamá y papá- preguntó su hermana mientras servía la comida.

-De hecho no, hace tres semanas fui con Joe e Izzy al casino y tuvimos mucha suerte, luego de repartirnos el dinero cada uno decidió darse un pequeño gusto, Joe se compró el auto que hace años que sueña con tener, Izzy pudo irse a vivir solo y yo decidí hacer un pequeño viaje, estuve dedicando mi tiempo libre a aprender el idioma de aquí y ¡Voilá! Aquí me tienes-

-¡Increíble, tú sí que tienes suerte ¿Y en el trabajo no se enojaron porque te hayas tomado vacaciones a esta altura del año?-

-He estado los últimos años trabajando sin parar, asi que me deben varias semanas de licencia. No te preocupes-

-¿A qué te dedicas Tai?- preguntó Yolei.

-Trabajo en un bufete de abogados, soy el miembro más joven, pero como les he ayudado a ganar algunos casos importantes, no tardaron en darme reconocimiento- respondió él.

-Vaya, estás lleno de sorpresas- comentó la chica de anteojos.

-¿Y ya tienes pensado qué lugares visitar durante tu estadía aquí?- Preguntó Mimí, quien lo miraba con esos ojos grandes en forma sugestiva al mismo tiempo que comía.

-Pues a decir verdad, aún no he decidio a cuáles ir, esperaba que algunas de ustedes me diera un pequeño tour, si no es mucha molestia-

-Yo podr...- dijo Kari pero fue interrumpida por Mimí -¡Claro! Será un placer, conozco los mejores lugares de esta ciudad- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Entonces está decidido, te compensaré por las molestias lo prometo- dijo él.

-Lo tendré presente- respondió ella mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa pícara.

-Vaya, si que se han hecho amigos rápidamente- le susurró Yolei a Kari.

-Demasiado diría yo- respondió su amiga mientras resoplaba.

Luego de cenar Tai ayudó a las chicas a levantar la mesa, y tomaron un poco de café bañados con un toque de chocolate -Hacía rato que no probaba uno de éstos, intenté hacerlo en casa pero no es lo mismo- dijo el castaño.

-Tu hermana es nuestra chef personal- bromeó Yolei.

-Estoy seguro que muchos chicos aquí se deben pelear para poder salir con una chica tan linda y talentosa como mi hermanita- dijo él y Yolei le le echó una mirada cómplice a su amiga, quien la fulminaba con la mirada.

-Bueno, ya debería irme, estoy seguro que tienen cosas que hacer- dijo mientras se colocaba el abrigo -Nos estamos hablando Kari y gracias por la cena. Un gusto haberlas conocido chicas-

-El gusto fue nuestro, mañana arreglaremos lo de la salida- respondió Mimí.

-Esperaré con ansias- dijo él con una amplia sonrisa antes de salir por la puerta. Una vez que se fue Kari y Yolei miraban con desaprobación a su amiga.

-¿Qué?- preguntó la chica, haciéndose la inocente.

-¡Oh vamos Mimí! Es evidente que el hermano de Kari te dejó impresionada, es decir, el maquillaje, la invitación para recorrer la ciudad...-

-Sólo estoy siendo cortés- respondió ella.

-Un San Bernardo es cortés, pero ni él babea tanto como tú-

-Que graciosa, ahora si me disculpan me iré a acostar, mañana tengo un día bastante ocupado en la cafetería-

-Sí, estoy seguro que ESO es lo que ocupa tu mente- bromeó Kari y ante esa respuesta Mimí se quedó sin palabras y se retiró a su habitación mientras las otras dos chicas se chocaban las manos en gesto de complicidad mientras reían.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero reviews, en el próximo prometo escribir mas acerca de Kari y T.K. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10  
**

T.K. estaba en su oficina. Había terminado de firmar unos documentos y se disponía a irse a su casa, cuando se dio cuenta que se había dejado el celular arriba del escritorio, fue entonces cuando recordó las palabras de Davis y decidió que ya era hora de que intentara acercarse a Kari. Empezó a buscar entre sus contactos y cuando encontró su número oprimió el dedo en la pantalla.

-Hola T.K. ¿Cómo estás?- dijo la voz en el teléfono.

-Muy bien, recién terminé de hacer mi trabajo ¿Tienes planes para esta tarde?-

-Mi agenda está libre ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-En ese caso me gustaría invitarte a tomar algo, estuve algo ocupado ultimámente y me vendría bien relajarme y algo de buena companía-

-De acuerdo ¿Dónde quieres que nos veamos?-

-Si quieres te paso a buscar, espero que no le tengas miedo a las motocicletas-

-Nunca me subí a una pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo-

-Genial, nos vemos en un par de horas- dijo con una sonrisa. Antes de salir del lugar observó un marco que se encontraba colgado en la pared, el cual tenía una fotografía de su abuelo junto con su familia -Deséame suerte abuelo- Una vez fuera del edificio, fue a su casa a bañarse y cambiarse. Como no hacía frío ese día se colocó una camisa blanca y un chaleco negro que hacía juego,se perfumó y luego de peinarse empezó a buscar las llaves de la moto pero no las encontraba, estaba casi seguro de que las había dejado arriba de la mesa.

-¿Buscabas esto?- dijo una persona detrás suyo.

-¡Abuela! No te escuché venir- respondió sonriendo al ver a la mujer jugando con las llaves en su mano.

-Soy sigilosa ¿Por qué tanta elegancia?-

-Bueno, quedé en encontrarme con una chica-

-Ya veo ¿Y esa chica tiene nombre?-

-Su nombre es Kari, la conocí en el avión cuando venía para aquí-

-Kari es un lindo nombre ¿Y cómo es esa chica?-

-Pues es agradable, simpática y muy buena persona...-

-Y hermosa- dijo su abuela terminando la oración.

-Y hermosa- reconoció él.

-Bueno si esa chica es tan linda y agradable como dices deberías invitarla a comer alguna vez. Me da gusto verte animado por salir con alguien, debo admitir que por un momento me preocupaba que ya no volvieras a estar con nadie, no debemos permitir que las malas experiencias nos impidan disfrutar de la vida. Te deseo buena suerte- le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa mientras le acomodaba el cuello de la camisa y le colocaba las llaves en el bolsillo de ésta.

* * *

Tai y Mimí estaban recorriendo la ciudad, él había llevado una cámara de fotos, la cual usaba casi todo el tiempo -¡Wow! Esta ciudad es increíble, mucho mejor de lo que esperaba- dijo él luego de sacar una foto de la torre Eiffel.

-Todos aman la torre, por eso quise dejarla para el final- respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-No sabes lo difícil que fue aguantar la emoción, pero valió la pena ¿Disculpe puede sacarnos una foto juntos?- preguntó a una mujer que pasaba, él agarró a Mimí en la cintura y posaron para la foto -Gracias señora- le dijo a la mujer.

-¿Y bien? ¿Adónde quieres ir ahora?-

-Honestamente a algún bar, tanto pasear y fotografiar me abrió el apetito ¿Conoces algún lugar cerca?-

-Ahora que lo mencionas también me dio hambre, ven conmigo, hay uno muy bueno a un par de cuadras ¿Alguna vez has probado un taco?-

-Sólo conozco el nombre, pero estoy dispuesto a probar cosas nuevas- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Entonces dile a tu estómago que se prepare para una de las cosas más deliciosas que existen- y lo tomó del brazo en dirección hacia el lugar. Una vez dentro del lugar, se sentaron en una de las mesas y esperaron a ser atendidos.

-Es un lindo lugar- Comentó Tai -¿Vienes aquí a menudo?-

-Solía venir, pero he estado ocupada últimamente o cuando salía con mis amigas terminábamos saliendo a otro lugar-

-Hola, lamento si los hice esperar ¿Puedo tomar su orden?- preguntó una camarera, la cual llamaba la atención porque era algo alta y muy bonita, además tenía unos ojos azules que llamaban la atención y un pelo largo y rubio.

-Sí, quisiéramos ordenar una ronda de tacos y para tomar yo quiero una gaseosa ¿Y tú qué quieres beber Tai?-

-Lo mismo-

-Muy bien, en un momento traeré su pedido- dijo la chica, la cual le dirigió una amplia sonrisa a él.

-Parece que le agradaste- comentó Mimí, luego de que la chica se retirara.

-Todas las camareras suelen ser agradables porque saben que un cliente contento es un cliente que deja buenas propinas- respondió él.

-Apuesto que has conocido a muchas-

-No te la creas. Contrario a lo que haya podido decir mi hermana, no soy un mujeriego, he salido con algunas chicas, pero no soy de los que andan con varias al mismo tiempo o un mentiroso. A decir verdad, hace mucho tiempo que no he tenido una cita-

-Creía que esto era un pequeño tour ¿En qué momento se convirtió en una cita?-

-Bueno... yo... eh...- respondió él balbuceando, pero al ver que la chica se reía no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo -¿Me estás tomando el pelo verdad?-

-Me declaro culpable-

-Creo que has pasado demasiado tiempo con mi hermana-

-Tal vez. Ah mira ahí llega nuestra orden- dijo señalando con la mirada a la camarera. Una vez que les dejó la comida y bebidas arriba de la mesa Tai le agradeció y ella le respondió con un "cuando quieras guapo" y se retiró.

-Si, es obvio que sólo le interesa la propina- dijo Mimí con sarcasmo.

-¿Acaso tengo la culpa de haberle caído bien?-

-No, pero si de disfrutar demasiado- respondió ella haciendo un gesto con los labios.

-¿Alguna vez te han dicho lo bonita que te vez cuando te enojas?-

-No y no trates de cambiar el tema, aunque casi lo consigues-

-Al menos lo intenté. Mejor comamos- respondió él y empezaron a armarse bocadillos con distintos rellenos, los cuales devoraron con entusiasmo -Esto es delicioso. Ojalá lo hubiera probado antes-

-Sabía que te gustarían. En especial el relleno de pollo y salsa-

-Lo pondré en mi lista de "platillos preferidos"-

Luego de terminar la comida Tai se excusó diciendo que iba al baño, mientras lo esperaba pudo notar que en la barra había un grupo de hombres bebiendo y cantando una canción la cual parecía una de apoyo a algún equipo de fútbol. Uno de ellos la vio y empezó a caminar en dirección hacia donde estaba ella. Su cara le era familiar pero como la tenía pintada con los colores del equipo y llevaba una gorra no pudo reconocerlo.

-Hola Mimí, vaya que guapa estás- dijo el desconocido.

-Eric... -dijo sorprendida -No te había reconocido-

-Si bueno, apoyar a mi equipo preferido requiere de compromiso. Pero tienes que reconocer que incluso teniendo la cara pintada sigo siendo bien parecido ¿Estás sola?-

-No, estoy con alguien pero fue al baño, mejor vuelve con tus amigos- dijo en forma distante.

-¡Wow! ¿Por qué tanta frialdad preciosa?- dijo acercando su rostro al de ella. Se podía notar el olor a alcohol proveniente de su aliento.

-Tú sabes el por qué, te pido por favor que te retires-

-Vamos dulzura, sabes que aún me deseas- respondió tomándola del brazo.

-Creo que la dama ya dijo que no, será mejor que te vayas- dijo una voz detrás suyo. Cuando se volteó pudo ver el rostro de Tai, el cual mostraba una expresión seria.

-Como digas- y le soltó el brazo a Mimí -Un pequeño consejo amigo: no era necesario que la trajeras a cenar, con una botella y un par de palabras amables ella se te hubiera abierto de piernas enseguida- dijo sonriendo con satisfacción. Ante ese comentario Tai no se pudo contener y le dio un golpe de lleno en el rostro.

-No tienes idea en lo que te acabas de meter- dijo el otro joven mientras le hacía una seña a sus amigos, los cuales se acercaron para atacarlo entre todos. Afortunadamente Tai sabía defenderse pero al ser demasiados era obvio que no iba a salir de allí entero. Luego golpear a algunos y recibir un par de golpes él también, la camarera del lugar les dijo que si no se retiraban de inmediato llamaría a la policía.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Mimí mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse del suelo.

-Si, no te preocupes, no me derriban fácilmente- respondió -Lamento mucho lo que pasó- le dijo a la camarera.

-Está bien, es evidente que no fue tu culpa, ese grupo es bien conocido por beber de más y causar problemas. Si por mí fuera no los dejaría entrar pero mi jefe dice que como son clientes regulares que pagan se puede hacer una excepción. Ten, te traje una bolsa con hielo-

-Gracias, aquí está el dinero y una propina extra por las molestias- respondió el dándole un unos billetes.

Una vez fuera del local, tomaron un taxi para ir hasta la casa de ella, luego de bajarse y llegar hasta la puerta Mimí fue la primera en hablar -Supongo que te estarás preguntando a qué se refería él con lo de "abrirme de piernas"- dijo ella con vergüenza.

-No, me preguntaba como una persona tan dulce e inteligente pudo haber salido con un idiota como ése-

-Lo conocí en una fiesta que realizaron un grupo de estudiantes de la universidad, era la primera vez que iba a una de esas, en fin, hubo un momento en que me separé de mis amigas y fue cuando apareció él. Parecía tan encantador y sensible...-

-Los de su tipo siempre parecen serlo- comentó Tai con sorna.

-En fin, empezamos a hablar de muchas cosas, bebimos un par de copas demás y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta terminamos en su casa. Al otro día cuando fui a buscarlo lo encontré en el campus besándose con otra chica, cuando lo confronté y le reclamé acerca de lo que había hecho, él simplemente me respondió que no era nadie para decirle nada y que si lo que yo quería era algo serio debería haber sido menos fácil- respondió entre sollozos. Tai no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó en silencio mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza -Lamento haberte causado problemas- dijo ella intentando esquivar su mirada, pero antes de que ella entrara a la casa él la detuvo.

-No es necesario que te disculpes. Y no te preocupes que no estoy enojado contigo-

-¿Por qué no? Cualquiera en tu lugar lo estaría- preguntó ella casi llorando.

-Mimí no eres la primera ni la última mujer que sale con un estúpido que no vale la pena, hombres como ésos hay bastantes. No me importa lo que él haya dicho, tú me gustas, y mucho. Si realmente hubiera querido recorrer la ciudad hubiera contratado a alguien, en realidad lo que yo quería era pasar tiempo contigo. Todos tenemos un pasado, no me interesa con quién o quiénes hayas estado- dijo tomándola de las manos.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-

-Por supuesto- respondió él mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro de ella -Si mañana tienes tiempo libre, podemos ir al cine o hacer algo. Que tengas buenas noches- dijo él y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Mimí observaba como él se alejaba y decidió hacer lo que sentía antes de que fuese demasiado tarde -Tai...- le dijo desde la puerta.

-¿Si?- preguntó él al voltearse.

-Tu también me gustas- le respondió antes de cerrar la puerta. El castaño simplemente esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y empezó a caminar rumbo al hotel hasta que su figura desapareció en la noche.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció este capi? Quería escribir algo q incluya a Tai y Mimí una pareja que me gusta mucho, pero no tanto como me gustan T.K. y Kari**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11  
**

Kari estaba en su habitación mirándose al espejo mientras se ponía algo de maquillaje y un poco de brillo en los labios, como no hacía frío se colocó una blusa de color rosada y un jean que le prestó Mimí, le quedaba algo ajustado en la parte trasera pero su amiga dijo que era mejor así ya que su "atributo" reluciera más.

-¿Y adónde piensan ir?- preguntó Yolei quien estaba recostada en la cama de al lado.

-Aún no lo sé, vendrá a buscarme en su motocicleta y luego veremos hacia dónde ir-

-¿T.K. tiene una motocicleta? Vaya no me lo hacía del tipo rebelde, pero parece que funcionó contigo-

-Tampoco es para tanto, es una salida informal entre amigos-

-Si así fuera no estarías dedicándole tanto tiempo a maquillarte y tampoco te mirarías al espejo a cada rato para comprobar si te ves bien-

-No tiene nada de malo verse bien de vez en cuando- respondió la castaña, su amiga simplemente miró hacia arriba mientras resoplaba. Luego de dar un par de vueltas frente al espejo escuchó el timbre.

-Debe ser tu caballero arriba de su corcel, o debería decir motocicleta- bromeó la chica de anteojos.

-Mejor vé a abrirle la puerta, bajaré en un momento-

-Como digas princesita- una vez que su amiga se fue de la habitación se miró por última vez al espejo -No tengo por qué estar nerviosa es una cita entre amigos, nada fuera de lo usual ¿Verdad?- dijo para sí misma.

* * *

T.K. estaba afuera de la casa dónde se alojaba Kari junto con las demás chicas, luego de tocar el timbre se sintió algo nervioso sin saber la razón del por qué. Había tenido varias salidas antes con distintas mujeres antes, pero por alguna razón ésta no era una situación como las demás. Cuando la puerta se abrió pudo ver el rostro sonriente de Yolei.

-¡Hola T.K. tiempo sin verte, no te preocupes Kari estará lista en unos segundos, ya sabes como somos las mujeres a la hora de cambiarnos-

-No te preocupes, mi madre también se tardaba en cambiarse. Hace rato que no veo a Ken parece que ustedes dos han estado bastante "ocupados"-

-¿Acaso percibo celos de amigo?- dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Para nada, Ken es mi mejor amigo, sólo quería asegurarme de que esté en buenas manos-

-Yo que tú me preocuparía por otras cosas- respondió la chica mirando de reojo hacia arriba y el rubio no pudo evitar sonreír. Unos segundos después pudo ver a Kari bajando por la escalera, a pesar de usar un atuendo informal se veía hermosa, lo cual hizo que se pusiera algo nervioso.

-Hola T.K. te ves bien- dijo ella acercándose hacia él.

-No tanto como tú Kari- respondió tomándola de la mano y dándole un pequeño beso en ella.

-Vaya, que caballero eres- comentó Yolei, lo cual hizo que los otros dos se sonrojaran un poco.

-Mejor vayamos yendo- dijo T.K. intentando salir de esa situación.

-Diviértanse- les dijo la chica de anteojos antes de que se fueran -Dios, espero que alguno de los dos se anime a dar el primer paso. Tanto suspenso me está matando- dijo para sí misma antes de cerrar la puerta.

* * *

Luego de recorrer algunas calles en la moto de T.K. , la cual era bastante veloz, llegaron a un bar que tenía un letrero luminoso enorme en la parte de afuera y había bastante gente -Parece que hay mucha gente, esperemos encontrar alguna mesa disponible-

-No te preocupes Kari, conozco a la encargada del lugar, estoy seguro que no habrá problema- y una vez que entraron vieron a algunas parejas y personas irse ya que el lugar estaba lleno.

-Lo siento pero me temo que no tenemos...¡Oh! ¿T.K. eres tú?- dijo la chica que estaba en la entrada y cuando vio de cerca el rostro del chico se acercó y le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en ambas mejillas, cosa que llamó la atención de la castaña -No puedo creer que estés de vuelta en París y no fuiste capaz de avisarme, hubieramos hecho una fiesta- le dijo dándole un golpe amistoso en el hombro.

-Lo siento mucho Nadia estuve con ciertos asuntos familiares y laborales, apenas tuve tiempo de ponerme al día con Ken-

-Es cierto, otro que también parece habersélo tragado la tierra ¿Y quién es tu acompañante?-

-Oh lo siento, ella es Kari, Kari ella es Nadia una vieja amiga-

-Mucho gusto- dijo la castaña haciendo una pequeña reverencia, la morena simplemente le sonrió y le dió un beso en la mejilla.

-El gusto es mío, vengan pasen por aquí-

-Creí que no había mesas disponibles-

-No te preocupes Kari, en realidad siempre se guardan un par de mesas por si viene el dueño con su esposa o para casos especiales-

-¿Como tú?- preguntó la chica sonriendo.

-Exacto. Mi abuelo y el gerente eran viejos amigos, no suelo sacar provecho con el nombre de mi familia, pero puedo hacer una pequeña excepción-

La chica los envió a una mesa que estaba algo apartada de las demás, pero era mejor así ya que evitaban la molestia de tener que rozarse con otros clientes debido a lo lleno que estaba el lugar, una vez que se acomodaron pidieron un par de gaseosas para beber y para comer la chica quiso probar una comida llamada "Cassoulet" el cual era un guiso con salsa, trozos de carne y embutidos, mientras que T.K. ordenó unos mariscos con mantequilla y variedad de especias.

-Asi que tu abuelo y el dueño son amigos, que pequeño es el mundo-

-Eso dicen, ambos fueron juntos a la secundaria, luego de un par de años en los que estuvieron ocupados en sus asuntos, volvieron a reunirse y cuando mi abuelo se enteró que su amigo tenía el sueño de abrir un restaurante le dio dinero para que pudiera comprar el local y los materiales necesarios para poder realizarlo. A cambio lo único que le pidió es que siempre tuviera una mesa disponible para él o algún miembro de la familia cuando viniéramos a comer aquí-

-Ya veo y seguro que has venido varias veces. Cuando la chica vio quién eras se alegró enseguida-

-No tantas, la verdad hacía tiempo que no venía. A Nadia la conozco desde que éramos niños, una de las pocas personas que podía igualarme en básquetbol-

-Vaya, estás lleno de sorpresas. Te hacía mas jugador de Soccer-

-De vez en cuando jugaba fútbol, o como dices tú Soccer, pero decidí optar por lo segundo y me fue bastante bien. Fui capitán del equipo en la universidad durante cuatro años. No es que quiera presumir pero gane bastante trofeos-

-Estoy seguro que eso te ayudó con las chicas- dijo Kari guiñándole el ojo.

-Sólo en el primer año, casi toda la universidad estuve de novio. La verdad es que siempre fui de los que están con una sola mujer. Ah mira ahí viene nuestra comida- respondió él señalando a la camarera con el mentón.

Cuando Kari se llevó el contenido del plato a la boca abrió los ojos -Esto es delicioso, tendría que hacer una lista de las comida típica de aquí que me gustaron e intentar prepararlos en casa cuando vuelva-

-En ese caso tendrías que preparar comida para un batallón, una de las cosas que adoro de esta ciudad es su comida. Si no fuera porque siempre fui de realizar deportes y actividades físicas estaría rodando en lugar de caminar- bromeó él.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, empezaron a hablar de diversos temas, como por ejemplo que tál la estaba pasando Kari en la universidad, cómo era la convivencia con Yolei y Mimí, etcétera -La verdad es que hasta ahora no puedo quejarme, desde que llegué aquí todos han sido muy amables y he tenido la oportunidad de probar cosas nuevas-

-París siempre tiene lugar para las chicas bonitas- comentó T.K., lo cual hizo que Kari se pusiera algo nerviosa.

-Eres muy gentil-

-Sólo digo la verdad- le dijo sonriendo. La chica estaba a punto de decir algo pero en ese momento la camarera apareció con un par de copas, las cuales estaban rellenas de un mousse de chocolate y trozos de galletas.

-Disculpe, debe haber un error, nosotros no ordenamos esto- dijo Kari.

-Lo sé, es una muestra de cortesía. Va por cuenta de la casa, sólo porque eres amigo del lugar- le dijo la chica a T.K. guiñándole un ojo.

-Gracias Nancy, dile al cocinero que le mando felicitaciones de mi parte-

-Aún no lo has probado- Dijo la camarera.

-Créeme, si sigue siendo la misma persona que conozco, éste postre será ambrosía-

-Vaya, eres muy popular por aquí- comentó Kari mientras degustaban lo que la chica les trajo.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Tengo un poco de carisma, debe ser cosa de familia-

Luego de haber terminado con el postre, T.K. decidió seguir el consejo de Davis y dió el primero paso -Oye Kari, no sé si estás al tanto pero la universidad hará un evento de gala la próxima semana, ya sabes, cena, exposición del trabajo de algunos alumnos y artistas que alguna vez estudiaron allía. Hace tiempo que no voy, pero ahora que soy uno de los que se encargan de llevarla a cabo no puedo faltar y bueno... me preguntaba si no querrías acompañarme-

-Claro, será un placer, llevaré mi cámara. Será divertido-

-¡Grandioso! ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez expongan algunas de tus obras-

-No lo creo, estoy seguro que hay personas mucho más talentosas que yo-

-Eres muy modesta, algo inusual en los artistas. Estoy seguro que llegarás lejos- dijo tomándola de la mano, al principio ella se sintió algo nerviosa pero por alguna razón tuvo una sensación de bienestar y calidez al tener contacto con él. Ninguno de los dos se percató que unos ojos azules estaban observándolos con gran interés desde unos metros de distancia -T.K. ...- dijo la persona y al cabo de un momento se fue del lugar antes de que su presencia fuera detectada.

-Ohh estoy tan llena que siento que voy a explotar- dijo Kari.

-Ahora ya sabes por qué viene tanta gente. Vén déjame pagar y te llevaré a tu casa-

-Paguemos a medias, es lo justo-

-No, no, insisto ésta vez va por mi cuenta- insistió él.

-Tal vez sólo sea una chica becada, pero soy capaz de pagar mi comida-

-Lo sé, no es por eso que lo hago, sino porque simplemente quiero hacerlo. Pero si sientes que quieres contribuir puedes prepararme uno de esos deliciosos platillos que les preparas a tus compañeras de cuarto, Sora me dijo que eres buena cocinando-

-Trato hecho. Discúlpame un momento, debo ir al baño-

-Claro, no hay problema- dijo él. Mientras le pagaba a la camarera no pudo evitar reírse ante los gestos de burla que le enviaba Nadia cuando pasó al lado de su mesa.

-Vaya vaya, parece que esa chica es especial. Es decir, las últimas veces que estuviste aquí siempre venías con...-

-Sí lo sé, pero como dicen: Las cosas cambian. Gracias por el postre, fue un lindo gesto-

-Si, bueno, eres como de la familia desde hace varios años. Además cuando fui a la cocina a pedirles que les preparen el postre aproveché para tomar unos minutos de descanso. Hoy el lugar está demasiado lleno-

-Aún así gracias. Te prometo una salida, tú, Ken y yo. Como en los viejos tiempos-

-Más te vale. Allí viene tu chica, nos vemos galán-

-Ya estoy lista- dijo la castaña. Luego de salir del lugar el rubio la llevó hasta su casa. Afortunadamente había menos tráfico a esa hora, por lo que llegaron en cuestión de minutos.

-Gracias por la cena, la pasé muy bien T.K.- dijo Kari al bajarse de la motocicleta.

-Yo también y gracias por aceptar ser mi acompañante la próxima semana. Si fuera solo probablemente me aburriría-

-Estoy seguro que varias estudiantes estarían encantadas de hacerte companía-

-Tal vez, pero sólo hay una que me interesa- respondió él mirándola con esos ojos azules, los cuales parecían brillar con intensidad.

-T.K. yo...- pero antes de que ella pudiera continuar él la besó. Empezó siendo un pequeño beso, pero luego de un segundo ella se dejó llevar y le correspondió el gesto, ambos se besaban con pasión y fuerza, hasta que al cabo de unos momentos se separaron.

-Nos vemos pronto Kari- dijo él sonriendo.

-Igualmente T.K.- y mientras ella se dirigía hacia la casa él la frenó tomándola del brazo y le dio otro beso en la boca -Uno más para el camino- dijo sonriéndole.

* * *

**Holaaa! Aquí me tienen de vuelta, lamento si hace rato que no actualizo, la universidad, el estudio y el gimnasio me dejan poco tiempo libre. En el proximo capitulo verán más acerca del pasado de T.K. y quién era esa persona que lo observaba en el restaurante. Espero que disfruten del capi y no olviden comentar ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12  
**

Ken y T.K. estaban en un bar jugando billar mientras tomaban unos tragos -Así que finalmente la besaste, hace tiempo que Yolei y yo nos preguntábamos cuando llegaría ese momento-

-¿Hablas de mí con tu novia cuando no estoy presente?- preguntó el rubio mientras metía una bola en el hoyo.

-Solo pequeños detalles, es obvio que hay chispa entre ustedes dos. Hay que reconocer que te tardaste un poco, pero es aceptable teniendo en cuenta que la herida que tenías aquí -dijo señalando al costado de su pecho -todavía estaba fresca. Pero como dicen: el tiempo lo cura todo-

-A veces detesto que me conozcas tan bien- respondió T.K. haciendo otro punto en el juego.

-Soy tu mejor amigo, si yo no puedo saber que ocurre en tu cabeza entonces ¿Quién podría?-

-Mi abuela tal vez-

-Okay, ella es un caso aparte. Pero sólo reconozco eso porque es una mujer excepcional- bromeó su amigo.

-Eso sin duda. Debo admitir que estaba algo escéptico acerca de Kari y yo. Pero en retrospectiva, puedo decir que subirme a ese avión fue una de las mejores decisiones que he tomado-

-Siempre tan dramático-

-Es uno de mis muchos encantos- dijo su amigo y cuando estaba a punto de meter la bola negra, una persona apareció detrás suyo -Hola T.K.- y al escuchar esa voz, la cual reconoció al instante, falló su tiro.

T.K. se volteó y cuando vio a esa persona sintió una sorpresa enorme -Trish...-

-Lamento hecho que erraras- le dijo la chica haciendo un pequeño gesto con el labio y cuando vio al otro chico, quien la miraba desafiante -Hola Ken, tiempo que no te veía ¿Sigues trabajando en la universidad?-

-Así es- respondió en tono seco -¿Estás de visita o solo pasaste a abrir viejas heridas?-

-¡Ken!- le dijo T.K.

-No, está bien, supongo que me lo merezco ¿Podemos hablar?- preguntó la chica.

-Si... tal vez en otro ocasión, estoy algo ocupado en este momento- dijo mirando a su amigo.

-Por mí no te preocupes, es evidente que ustedes tienen mucho de que hablar. Mejor vete, esta ronda de tragos va por mi cuenta- le dijo Ken, T.K. le dedicó una sonrisa e hizo chocar sus nudillos con los de él antes de irse. Una vez que su amigo y la chica salieron por la puerta, la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y lanzó un enorme suspiro -Mierda... Justo cuando el presente estaba poniéndose interesante, el pasado vuelve para complicar las cosas. Será mejor que haga algo- y sacó su celular del bolsillo.

-Hola guapo, estaba esperando a que llamaras- dijo la voz del otro lado.

-¿Cómo estás preciosa? No te imaginas como extraño tus besos-

-Yo también. Pensé que habías salido a tomar algo con T.K.-

-Digamos que hubo complicaciones ¿Tienes tiempo libre? Necesito el consejo de una chica inteligente-

-Estoy en mi casa, totalmente sola- respondió en tono pícaro y enfatizando la última palabra, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para él.

Ante ese comentario no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior -Voy enseguida. Demonios, si abro la boca T.K. se enojará conmigo y si no digo nada, Yolei me odiará por haberle ocultado información importante que podría afectar a su amiga ¿Qué debo hacer?- dijo mirando hacia arriba mientras resoplaba.

* * *

Tai y Mimí estaban saliendo del cine. Al principio ella todavía sentía algo de verguenza al verlo después de lo que sucedió la última vez que salieron juntos, pero afortunadamente él supo convencerla de dejar ese incidente en el pasado -Fue una buena película. No soy de ver ese tipo de género pero la verdad es que el director sabe como captar la atención del público- dijo él mirando el afiche de la película en la que estaban un hombre y una mujer caminando por la playa.

-Los hombres se hacen los rudos pero en el fondo son más sensibles que nosotras-

-Es cierto, pero no lo divulgues. Tenemos una reputación que mantener-

-No lo sé, un hombre que demuestra sus sentimientos y es sincero consigo mismo tiene atractivo- dijo ella.

-En ese caso intentaré sacar ese lado mío más seguido- respondió al tiempo que la tomaba de la mano -Sabes, hay una pregunta que ha estado rondando mi mente durante toda la película-

-¿Cuál es esa pregunta?-

-Si a un chico le gusta una chica, tanto que por primera vez en mucho tiempo se pone nervioso delante de una mujer, lo cual no le sucedía desde que era un niño ¿Cómo debería continuar él?-

-Pues yo le diría que se arriesgue por aquello que siente y le preste menos atención a su cerebro y más a su corazón- le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-Era todo lo que necesitaba saber- respondió él sonriendo. Lentamente le pasó la mano por la mejilla de la chica y se fue acercando a su rostro, primero fue un beso tímido, pero luego se animó a ir por más. Tai estaba seguro que éste sería uno de esos momentos que nunca podría olvidar.

* * *

T.K. y Trish estaban en un departamento en el cual la chica se estaba quedando -¿Cuándo volviste a París?- preguntó él al ver que los muebles y la decoración del lugar daban a entender que hacía varios días que todo eso había sido instalado.

-Hace una semana. Quería instalarme completamente antes de ponerme en contacto contigo-

-¿De qué quieres que hablemos? Tú te fuiste, sin despedirte o darme explicaciones de por qué- dijo él en tono serio.

-Te dije cuáles eran los motivos de mi partida-

-¡Me dejaste una carta arriba de la mesa! No respondías mis llamadas o mensajes que te mandaba a tu correo electrónico-

-No quería hacerlo más difícil, de esa forma era más rápido y menos doloroso-

-Tal vez no fue doloroso para tí, pero para mí si lo fue. Yo te amaba Trish, quería pasar el resto de mi vida junto a tí y tú lo sabías-

-Lo siento mucho T.K., la verdad es que tenía miedo, es decir, tenía sólo 26 años cuando me lo propusiste. Una parte de mí no quería sentirse atrapada-

-No sabía que compartir tu futuro conmigo se asemejaba a la vida en prisión-

-Sabes que no quise decir eso. Estuvimos mucho tiempo de novios, tú tuviste muchas experiencias antes de conocerme, pero yo sólo había estado contigo, quería saber lo que se siente estar sin compromisos, tener mis propias experiencias antes de asentarme- dijo ella intentando justificarse.

T.K. estaba callado, intentando comprender la situación. Luego de un momento de silencio exhaló un suspiro -¿Por qué estás de vuelta Trish?-

-Muchas cosas han cambiado desde la última vez que nos vimos, pero mis sentimientos por tí no. Estaba confundida, pero ya no lo estoy, ahora me doy cuenta que la persona más importante en mi vida eres tú T.K.- le respondió al tiempo que le colocaba su mano en la mejilla e iba acercando su rostro al de él.

-Trish...- dijo él en voz baja. Sus labios estaban tan cerca que sólo era necesario un pequeño movimiento para que se besaran.

* * *

-¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?- dijo Yolei mientras Ken se estaba vistiendo.

-Oye, cálmate, tal vez sea menos grave de lo que pensamos.

-Podrías habérmelo dicho antes-

-Tú fuiste quien quiso posponer esta conversación- respondió él.

_FLASHBACK_

_Ken estaba en la puerta de la casa de Yolei, todavía estaba indeciso acerca de si debía decir algo o no, cuando la puerta se abrió las luces estaban apagadas asi que palpó la pared intentando encontrar el interruptor y cuando logró encender las luces la imagen que vió lo dejó totalmente perplejo: Yolei estaba vestida con lencería sensual, cosa, el calefactor se aseguraba que hubiera calidez en la casa, el momento era totalmente perfecto.  
_

_-Te estaba esperando- dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a él._

_-Yolei, yo... hay algo que sucedió y debo contarte-_

_-¿Es algo importante?-_

_-Sí, bastante-_

_-¿Tiene que ver con nosotros?-_

_-No directamente, pero si está relacionado-_

_-En ese caso dejémoslo para después, nunca puedo tener la casa para mí sola y quiero aprovecharla. Dejemos que los problemas esperen por un momento- y empezó a besarlo con pasión, al cabo de unos momentos Ken se dejó llevar, la alzó en brazos y se dirigieron hacia la habitación de arriba._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

-No intentes echarme la culpa, nunca imaginé que la ex de T.K. estaría de vuelta-

-Ya somos dos- dijo él y vio que la chica estaba yendo de un lado a otro -¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Buscando mi celular, voy a llamar a Kari y decirle lo que está pasando-

-¿Estás bromeando? No podemos intervenir, eso es cosa de ellos-

-Kari es mi amiga, no puedo quedarme de brazos sin hacer nada-

-Lo entiendo, créeme, cuando T.K. se fue del bar con ella estuve tentado de ir por él y evitar que hablen pero esto es algo que tiene que hacer, para bien o para mal la decisión le corresponde a él, sólo podemos esperar- le respondió mientras la tomaba de la mano.

-Okay, pero si T.K. llega a lastimar a mi amiga te juro que lo golpearé-

-Me parece justo-

-¿Entonces que hacemos hasta entonces?- preguntó ella.

-Se me ocurren un par de cosas- le respondió él con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿De nuevo? Eres insaciable- dijo ella al tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior

-Nunca me canso de estar con alguien tan hermosa como tú-

-Buena respuesta- y empezaron a besarse mientras se acomodaban lentamente en la cama.

* * *

Kari estaba caminando por la ciudad, una parte de ella aún no podía creer que se hubiera besado con T.K., estaba pensando en enviarle un mensaje de texto cuando justo lo vio en la calle de enfrente y lo más importante es que no estaba solo, al lado suyo había una hermosa chica de cabello rubio, caderas anchas y un busto bastante prominente. La chica se estaba por subir a un taxi, pero antes de entrar abrazó con fuerza a T.K. y le dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla. Aunque ellos no tenían ninguna clase de compromiso, ella sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo, no pudo hacer otra cosa que salir de allí cuanto antes y con lágrimas en los ojos.

* * *

**Chan chan chaaan! q tal este capi? Espero reviews, saludos a todos =)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13  
**

T.K. estaba yendo en su moto en dirección hacia la casa de Kari. Una parte de él todavía no podía creer todas las cosas que habían pasado en las últimas semanas, pero como dicen, la vida está llena de sorpresas y uno nunca sabe que vendrá a continuación, una vez que llegó se quitó el caso y cuando le dio el sol en la cara sintió una calidez y seguridad que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Cuando tocó timbre se alegró de ser Kari quien le abriera pero su alegría fue reemplazada por sorpresa cuando notó la tristeza y enojo en la cara de la chica.

-¿Qué quieres T.K.?- dijo con frialdad.

-Quería venir a verte, había algo importante de lo que quería hablarte ¿Estás bien?- preguntó extrañado por la actitud de la chica.

-Ya sé a qué viniste, supongo que debo reconocer que es muy valiente de tu parte venir a decirme en persona que no quieres que sigamos viéndonos, la mayoría de los hombres evita este tipo de situaciones-

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Por qué piensas que quiero terminar contigo?-

-¡Lo sé todo T.K.! Sé acerca de tu historia con Trish- le dijo ella con lágrimas.

_POV KARI  
_

_Ken y Yolei estaban tomando el té mientras comían unos bizcochos que había ido a comprar él mientras ella se daba una ducha rápida, la tranquilidad del momento se vio interrumpida cuando Kari entró a la casa de repente y cerró la puerta con fuerza._

_-Kari, nunca te había visto así ¿Sucedió algo?- preguntó Yolei. _

_-Acabo de ver a T.K. con otra mujer- dijo sollozando, ante esa respuesta los otros dos se miraron sin decirse nada, como si ellos supieran algo que ella no -¿Ustedes sabían que él estaba con otra? ¿Por qué no me dijieron nada? No puedo creer que me hayas ocultado algo así Yolei, pensé que eras mi amiga-  
_

_-Soy tu amiga Kari, de veras, pero hay algo que debes saber-_

_-¡No quiero escucharte! sé todo lo que hay que saber- y antes de que pudiera subir por las escaleras Ken la tomó del brazo -¡Sueltame!-  
_

_-Puedes irte a tu habitación y encerrarte si quieres pero primero nos escucharás- dijo el chico con una voz autoritaria que no era propia de él, luego de un momento la castaña se calmó y él la soltó -Antes que nada debes saber que Yolei es una buena amiga y ella quería hablar contigo pero yo no la dejé porque supuse que lo mejor era esperar a que T.K. se comunicara contigo. La mujer que viste se llama Trish, era su prometida- _

_-¿T.K estaba comprometido?- preguntó Yolei sorprendida._

_-Asi es, parecía que era cuestión de tiempo para que hagan la boda y formen una familia. Pero por razones que desconozco ella se fue de un día para el otro y solamente le dejó una nota a T.K. , por lo que sé durante un tiempo él estuvo muy mal, sólo tenía encuentros casuales con mujeres y decía que nunca más volvería a tener una relación larga con otra mujer, eso parecía hasta que te conoció Kari-_

_-¿En serio lo crees?- _

_-Claro, se notaba enseguida cuánto había mejorado, Trish apareció ayer en el bar donde T.K. y yo estabamos jugando al billar. Dijo que quería hablar con él, T.K. no quería pero yo le dije que lo haga, es obvio que ambos tenían algo pendiente y que para bien o para mal tenían que tener esa conversación-_

_-Pues creo que ya sabemos que fue lo que sucedió: volvieron a estar juntos- dijo Kari con tristeza._

_-Dime exactamente lo que viste, puede que tal vez hayas mal interpretado las cosas-_

_-Él la estaba acompañando a subirse a un taxi, antes de que ella subiera lo abrazó y le dio un beso-_

_-¿Ese beso fue en los labios o un beso de despedida entre dos conocidos?-_

_-Fue en la mejilla... pero por la expresión en sus rostros es evidente lo que sucedió- dijo con tristeza. Ken y Yolei no sabían que decir para poder hacer sentirla mejor._

_FIN POV_

-Veo que ya sabes acerca de mi historia con Trish, o al menos, parte de ella-

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-

-Quiero decir que apenas nos viste sacaste conclusiones apresuradas, a veces por no tener toda la información uno puede mal interpretar las cosas-

_POV T.K._

_Trish y T.K. se encontraban en el departamento de la chica, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, ella estaba a punto de besarlo en los labios y por una milésima de segundo lo logró pero él reaccionó y retrocedió -No- dijo él recuperando la compostura.  
_

_-¿Por qué? Admítelo aún hay algo entre nosotros- dijo casi suplicando._

_-Lo nuestro hace rato que se terminó Trish, durante mucho tiempo me negaba a aceptarlo, pero es la verdad. Mentiría si dijera que no siento nada por ti, pero eso ya no importa-_

_-¿Hay otra mujer verdad? ¿Estás saliendo con otra persona?-_

_-Sí, de hecho hay alguien más-_

_-¿La amas?-_

___Ante esa pregunta T.K. se quedó pensativo y luego de un momento de reflexión esbozó una pequeña sonrisa _-Honestamente no lo sé, lo que si sé es que esa persona me gusta mucho, quiero seguir viéndome con ella. Fuiste una parte importante de mi pasado Trish, pero debo concentrarme en el presente si quiero llegar a futuro-

_Trish se quedó callada durante un momento y luego habló -Entiendo, era de esperar que un chico tan bien parecido se quedara solo mucho tiempo-_

_-Lo lamento-_

_-No te disculpes, soy yo la que debería pedirte perdón por el dolor que te causé y también por pretender retomar lo que teníamos como si nada hubiera pasado. Espero que seas muy feliz T.K. y lo digo en serio-_

_-Gracias, igualmente para tí- respondió abrazándola._

_FIN POV_

-Y eso fue lo que sucedió-

-Me siento como una tonta. Actué como una niña-

-No te disculpes, en tu lugar probablemente hubiera actuado de la misma forma, yo debí haberte contado acerca de mi historia con ella. Espero que podamos dejar esto atrás. Es decir, si tú quieres- le dijo tomándoma de la mano.

-Por supuesto, además no pensarás que te dejaré ir solo a la fiesta de la universidad- respondió ella entusiasmada, T.K. le pasó la mano por el rostro y empezó a besarla -¿Qué tienes que me gusta tanto?-

-No lo sé, pero me alegra de que sea lo que sea, haya hecho que te fijaras en mí- y le devolvió el beso, éste fue más fugaz y apasionado.

* * *

Ken y Yolei estaban observando la escena de Kari y T.K. desde arriba de la habitación -Bueno, parece que todo terminó bien- dijo él.

-Menos mal, si T.K. le hubiese hecho daño a mi amiga le daría una buena-

-Te creo, sé que tienes un carácter bastante fuerte-

-Pues más vale que no se te olvide, en caso de que quieras irte por ahí con alguna estudiante o compañera de trabajo-

-Sabes que sólo tengo ojos para tí pequeña celosa-

-Y tú eres el único chico con el que quiero estar- dijo dándole un pequeño beso el la boca.

-Podríamos ir a pasear pero no quiero ir abajo e interrumpir a la parejita-

-Podemos salir por la ventana de mi habitación, no hay mucha distancia entre el suelo y la parte de arriba de la casa-

-Parecemos adolescentes que intentan escapar de sus padres- bromeó él.

-Vamos ¿Nunca hiciste algo así?-

-Nunca salté desde la ventana de una casa, aunque hubo una o dos veces en las que me escapé por la puerta trasera-

-¡Jum! Seguro que los padres de esas chicas te estaban esperando con un bate o una pistola-

-¿Por qué siempre asumes lo peor? ¿No puede ser que simplemente no quería que mis padres me sorprendieran yéndome a una fiesta sin su permiso?- respondió él y ella arqueó una ceja -Supongo que eso no hace quedarme mejor- dijo riéndose.

-Eres todo un personaje. Ven pequeño travieso, antes de que los tortolitos nos vean- y ambos se escabulleron.

-Ah casi lo olvido, hay algo que debo hacer- dijo mientras se ponia a buscar entre sus contactos.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Cosas de hombres- le dijo guiñando el ojo

* * *

Matt y su banda estaban tocando en un bar que los había contratado, normalmente suelen tocar en estadios o lugares más grandes pero como el dueño era un viejo conocido de su familia, le hizo este pequeño favor, además el lugar había sido remodelado y se le había agregado un nuevo piso al establecimiento, la parte de abajo sería para los que quieren comer o beber algo tranquilos y arriba fue acondicionado al estilo de una discoteca. Gracias a que estaban allí el lugar estaba realmente lleno.

-Gracias a todos por venir. Es bueno saber que sin importar donde toquemos siempre podamos contar con ustedes- les dijo Matt, y su banda fue escoltada por los de seguridad hacia una habitación aparte.

-Vaya, sí que son buenos- dijo Tai quien estaba allí con Mimí.

-Sabía que te iban a gustar, el cantante es el novio de una de mis amigas. Hablando de Roma allí aquí viene- dijo señalando a una chica que se acercaba a ellos.

-Hola Mimí, vaya que está lleno el lugar, el camino hacia los baños es todo un viaje-

-Y que lo digas, la banda de Matt si que se lució esta noche. Por cierto el es Tai, el hermano de Kari-

-Mucho gusto- le dijo él haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Se nota que eres su hermano- respondió sonriendo -¿Y qué te trae a esta ciudad? ¿También estudias arte?-

-Para nada Kari es la talentosa de la familia, sólo vine aquí unos días a visitarla y de paso a conocer la ciudad. Por suerte tuve a Mimí que me sirvió de guía-

-Ya veo-

-¿Hola preciosa me extrañaste?- dijo alguien detrás de Sora y cuando se volteó sonrió al ver a su novio.

-Por supuesto- y le dio un enorme beso -Estuviste genial-

-Tenía a mi inspiración mirándome desde abajo. Hola Mimí, tiempo sin vernos-

-Igualmente, muy buen concierto, por cierto el es Tai- le respondió presentandolos, ambos se estrecharon la mano. De repente el celular de Matt sonó y se excusó con el grupo, volvió al cabo de un momento con buen humor.

-¿Por qué tan contento?- preguntó Sora.

-Al fin mi hermanito pudo dejar atrás su pasado y pudo abrir sus sentimientos con Kari- respondió él.

-¿Kari? ¿Están hablando de mi hermana?-

-¿Tú eres su hermano? Vaya que pequeño es el mundo- comentó Matt.

-Mi hermana no me dijo nada acerca de que salía con alguien-

-Tal vez porque no quería que te pusieras sobreprotector con ella-

-Probablemente, no conozco a tu hermano asi que le daré el beneficio de la duda pero si lastima a mi hermanita lo pagará-

-Me parece justo, no te preocupes conozco a T.K. y es todo un caballero. Vengan vayamos a tomar algo, yo invito-

-¿Estás bien? Parece que lo de tu hermana te dejó algo impactado- dijo Mimí riéndose.

-Instintos de hermano mayor. No lo pude evitar-

-Ven conmigo vamos a bailar, ésta es nuestra noche- le dijo ella tomándolo de la mano.

* * *

T.K. estaba desnudo mirando por una ventana como los primeros rayos del sol salían por el horizonte, estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos cuando unos brazos lo rodearon por detrás -Hola- dijo una chica castaña sonriendo.

-¿Eres sigilosa verdad?-

-Como un gatito. No te vi en la cama y me preocupé, creí que te habías escapado-

-¿Y perderme esto? Ni soñarlo- respondió abrazando a la castaña, quien también no tenía nada de ropa y sólo se cubría con una sábana, la cual usó para envolverlo a él también.

-Parecías que estabas meditando mientras mirabas hacia afuera-

-Estaba pensando-

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y en qué pensabas?-

-En que la vida no es buena ni mala, es simplemente maravillosa, en especial si tú estás cerca Kari- respondió y la levantó en el aire con sus brazos y la llevaba de vuelta a la cama.

-Te amo T.K.; sé que es algo pronto para que lo diga pero es la verdad-

Él simplemente esbozó una pequeña sonrisa -Yo también te amo Kari, también quería decírtelo pero estaba esperando el momento adecuado-

-Estamos los dos solos, desnudos y disfrutando de un hermoso amanecer. Creo que éste es un buen momento-

-En ese caso no me reprimiré: TE AMO, estoy totalmente loco por tí- le dijo besándola.

-Llévame a la cama Romeo-

-Tus deseos son órdenes para mi dulzura- y ambos se volvieron a acostar. Ninguno dijo otra palabra, pero ambos tenían esa sensación de que todo en el universo está bien.

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**Bueno, se terminó esta historia, quisiera agradecer a los que la siguieron de principio a fin y se tomaron la molestia de dejar sus reviews, un saludo a todos mis lectores =)**_**  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Epílogo: 2da parte  
**

Era sábado por la noche y casi todo los jóvenes estaban empezando a disfrutar del fin de semana, se podía ver a algunos recorriendo la ciudad en auto, otros se los veía haciendo fila para poder entrar a alguna discoteca, también estaban los que se juntaban a tomar algo en los bares. En uno de ellos se podía ver que había una hermosa rubia sentada en la barra, bebiendo un trago de color verde. pero lo que más llamaba la atención era que se encontraba sola, lo cual parecía poco probable ya que alguien con esa cara y cuerpo podría tener a quien quiera.

-Otro, por favor- le dijo la chica al barman. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, que no notó que alguien más se sentó en el asiento de al lado lado, era un joven alto, cabello castaño y se notaba que hacía ejercicio.

-Una cerveza bien fría-

-Enseguida- le respondió el cantinero al sujeto. Cuando se la trajo el chico pudo posó sus ojos en ella. Una cosa era que la observaran de lejos pero que la examinaran tan de cerca la puso incómoda -¿Podrías dejar de mirarme de esa forma?-

El sujeto se sorprendió por el comentario de ella -Lo siento, no te estaba mirando a tí sino a eso- le respondió señalando a un televisor en el que se veían los resultados de un equipo de fútbol.

-Dísculpame, yo creí que...-

-Está bien no hay problema- le respondió él -¿Mal de amores verdad?-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Soy algo intuitivo, como dicen "se necesita a uno para reconocer a otro"-

-¿Te dejó una chica?-

-Para ser sinceros nunca fue mi chica, ella realmente me gustaba, el problema es que a otro hombre también le gustaba, y es obvio a quién de los dos eligió-

-Lo lamento-

-Cosas que pasan, los dos hicimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo y él ganó-

-Lo estás tomando bastante bien, la mayoría de los hombres estaría furioso o deprimido-

- Algunos estarían de acuerdo contigo, pero la verdad es que no estoy enojado con él ni tampoco con ella, después de todo uno no elige de quien se enamora, simplemente pasa. Lo bueno es que siempre hay segundas oportunidades- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Por las segundas oportunidades- le dijo ella con sarcasmo mientras levantaba su copa.

-¿Y cuál es tu historia? ¿Un tonto te dejó por otra?-

-Sí, pero la verdad es que no tengo porqué reprocharle nada, yo lo había dejado en primer lugar porque sentí que necesitaba un tiempo a solas para reflexionar y para cuando me di cuenta de que lo que más me importaba era él fue demasiado tarde- dijo sin darse cuenta de que le estaba contando sus problemas a un extraño.

-Lo siento mucho-

-Como dijiste: cosas que suceden. Gracias por escucharme-

-Hay cosas que uno sólo puede hablarlas con desconocidos, no te conozco así que no estoy en posición de juzgarte y probablemente no nos volvamos a encontrar- le respondió. En un momento le sonó el celular y se dio vuelta para atender la llamada, luego de una rápida conversación colgó -Debo irme, me están esperando unos amigos. El bar de la otra cuadra contrató una banda de rock y el lugar está de muerte, te deseo suerte con tu vida sentimental-

-Gracias- le dijo ella antes de que él se fuera. Al cabo de un momento volvió a sentarse al lado de ella -Creí que te ibas con tus amigos-

-Y lo haré, pero antes quisiera preguntarte si no quisieras acompañarme-

-¿Es una broma verdad?-

-Para nada- le dijo él sonriendo.

-No suelo aceptar invitaciones de desconocidos-

-Si tienes miedo de que te pueda a lastimar te prometo que soy todo un caballero, pero por si acaso toma- le dijo entregando un pequeño tubo -Es gas pimienta, si te llego a molestar aunque sea solo una vez puedes usarlo contra mí-

-Estás loco ¿Lo sabías?- le dijo la chica riéndose por lo gracioso de la situación.

-¿Qué tienes que perder? Puedes quedarte aquí sola o puedes acomapañarme a una fiesta. Si luego de eso, todavía continúas triste, por lo menos lo intentaste-

-Eres raro-

-Es parte de mi encanto. Mi nombre es Davis, por cierto ¿Cuál es el tuyo?-

-Trish-

-Bueno, un gusto conocerte Trish ¿Qué dices si dejamos la amargura de lado, aunque sea por unas horas?- le dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

-Suena bien- le respondió y luego de pagar su bebida se fueron de allí con la esperanza de olvidarse de sus problemas.

* * *

**Chan! ¿No se lo esperaban o sí? Esta es una pequeña sorpresita que tenía reservada para ustedes, ahora sí finaliza por completo esta historia, saludossss  
**


End file.
